Fate Completes The Family
by Fleur'Elizabeth
Summary: Esme is on the run from a rogue vampire named James who wants the child of Esme's sister who passed away during birth,that child is Bella and she is 1.She runs into her lost mate Carlisle,maybe with the cullens help they can bring bella up without a hitch
1. Finding lost loves

**EsPOV**

I ran quickly through the forest with Bella cradled to my chest as she slept, I darted past tree's alike to try and escape the rogue vampire that had been following us for months. I don't even know if we are still in America any more, I have been running for so long and the last time I stopped in a hotel was two days ago, that was the last bed Bella had slept in now she had to put up with sleeping on me.

The wind rushed past my ears and was making my hair fly back revealing my whole face, I could hear _his _footsteps and I willed myself to go faster...that was when I smelt it, that familiar scent belonged to only one person and I knew who he was. I knew he would help me, I prayed he would help me. I followed the scent and saw a group of vampires in a clearing, his scent went straight to them. I looked closely and saw him, his blonde hair told me it was him. _Carlisle._ As soon as the thought entered my mind a boy with bronze hair looked towards me, his eyes looked confused but they were set into a glare.

I just stared back at him but knew I would have to move forward soon so as to not get caught. I closed my eyes and listened carefully behind me and could hear him coming up, and fast. I gasped which made them all turn around and look towards me. Carlisle's eyes widened as he noticed who I was.

"Esme" I heard him say, his voice was happy but his face held confusion. I turned my neck and could see him coming, I ran forwards and held Bella closely to my chest.

"Esme, what are you doing here and why do you have a child?" Carlisle asked. I looked down to Bella and saw she was still asleep.

"You have to help me there's a vampire chasing me, he's after Bella" I said, he looked down at Bella and raised his eyebrows a little.

"This is Bella" I said as I moved my arms a little to hold her better.

He was getting closer and I could tell they heard him. Carlisle moved into a protective stance in front of me and Bella and crouched a little, the others followed suit, I suppose not really knowing why though.

"Carlisle who is she?" A blonde girl asked, her features were amazing, she was beautiful if you didn't know she was a vampire you would think she was a Victoria's secret model.

"Can you remember I told you a story about how the love of my life – my mate- got away?" They all nodded as he spoke.

"This is Esme" He said gesturing towards me. They all stared back at me in shock. I smiled a little before I saw James appear from within the tree's, he walked slowly towards us all and smirked at me.

"Esme, I don't see why you don't just save yourself and hand over the girl" He snickered.

"You'll have to kill me before you ever get near Bella" I seethed.

"That can be arranged" he said through gritted teeth. I heard Carlisle snarl.

"You wont ever get close to her, I will rip you apart and burn your pieces before you get the chance!"

"Oh, you and what army Blondie" James snickered. The big, burly one with dark brown curly hair stood straight showing he was a lot taller and a lot more built than James. James' eyes widened and he started to back away before he turned and ran as fast as he could back into the forest.

"Thank you" I said, as they all started to stand. Carlisle turned quickly and wrapped his arms around me and I think he forgot that I had a human child in my arms because I let out a sound that made him remember. His arms became looser around me and he smiled at me.

"I told you we would find each other again, although I thought it would be under different circumstances" He laughed, I bit my bottom lip and looked down. He put a finger underneath my chin and pulled my face up to look at him.

"Where are you going to stay now?" He asked, I shrugged my shoulders and sighed s I thought about whether or not I could get a hotel room on such short notice again.

"You can't stay in a hotel _here_, they barley have enough space for you to walk around in let alone have a child with you also" the bronze haired one said, how did he know what I was thinking ?

"You have nowhere to go?" Carlisle asked, his voice getting a little louder. I cast my eyes down and shook my head slowly.

"come with us, to our house there is more than enough room" I looked up at him in shock.

"I don't want to impose on you all, you've all helped me enough with James"

"You have a baby with you, of course you can come with us" The blonde girl said, she was staring down adoringly at Bella. I opened my mouth to refuse again but instead Carlisle told me not to, so I didn't.

_~A few hours later~_

I sat with Carlisle and the others while Bella slept in the the blonde girls bed; Rosalie I had found out her name was, she was married to the big burly one called Emmett. Alice the pixie was married to Jasper whom I found out was in the civil war.

Bella slept soundly upstairs and I hadn't heard a peep from her as of yet.

"Is Bella your daughter?" Rosalie asked, I looked at her and smiled but shook my head.

"No, she was my sisters daughter but she passes away fifteen minutes after she had given birth, which led to me being Bella's carer"

"And the scent of her blood doesn't effect you?" Edward asked; the one with the bronze hair.

"No, she is still very young so her blood isn't as alluring as if she were older"

"you mean, you can't even smell her blood?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well I can but it is only very slightly" He nodded his head and looked like he was thinking something through. Everything was quiet and it wasn't particularly a comfortable silence either.

"So when Bella wakes up, I will leave you all so you can get back to your lives that I have intruded upon" I said, they all snapped their eyes to me and Edward seemed to have done it the fastest.

"Esme" Carlisle sighed, I looked over at him and saw his eyes filled with hurt and sadness it hurt to see.

"You can't leave him now Esme, we can't count the amount of times he has told us all about you and how much that when he found you again he would never let you go...we have had to watch his heartbreak because he couldn't be with you...Please" Edward said, he was begging me to stay, the others' had the same looks on their faces.

"Yeah, and if you both got married you can be our new Mom" Emmett boomed with an enormous smile adorning his face. I laughed at his comment and looked over at Carlisle.

"I've been searching for you, I just had to get away from James' for that to happen and it looks as though he led me right to you" I said smiling, his eyes brightened and he took hold of my left hand and pulled me towards him, smiling. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"I've missed you so much my Love, I knew that when we had to part that we would be together again one day" He whispered into my ear. I smiled into his shoulder and couldn't contain my happiness and excitements.

"Jazzy, stop jumping" I heard Alice say from behind me, she put a hand on her husbands forearm and tried to stop him but it didn't work.

"I can't Esme is letting off a lot of emotions and I can't help it" He all but squealed. We all laughed before Alice got a glazed over look in her eyes. I got worried as I had never seen this happen to a vampire before.

"Is she okay?" I asked, they all nodded before Carlisle explained to me, what was happening.

"Alice has the power to see into the future based on what a person decides, so she is having a vision now"

Alice's eyes went back to normal and she turned to me with a smile on her face.

"Bella is going to wake up in 10 seconds and she will be upset if she wakes up without you, so get up there" She said, I ran from Carlisle's arms and up to Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom. As I opened the door Bella started to stir and I rushed toward the bed and sat down beside her body. She opened her eyes and caught sight of me before smiling a wide toothy grin and opening her arms to me, I lifted her out of the bed covers and into my lap.

"Mama Mama" She said as she rested her head against my shoulder. I kissed her mahogany brown hair and she started to look around the room. I stood from the bed and walked out of the room and down the stairs. I walked slowly through to the others and I sat down next to Carlisle again. Bella looked around and saw everyone smiling at her, she turned herself in my lap and hid her face into my chest.

They all awed, and then went back to smiling at her or watching the T.V, I bent down to whisper in Bella's ear.

"Are you going to say hello to everyone?" She didn't respond, she just stayed hid in my chest. I put my hands around her waist and turned her so she was facing everyone.

"Everyone, this is Bella...Bella this is Edward, Rosalie,Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle" I said pointing to each of them. She gave them all a little smile before trying to turn back around to hide again. I held onto her waist to keep her still and thankfully it worked.

"Can she talk?" Alice asked, I nodded and told them she could only say a couple things though, I tried to get her to speak but she wouldn't. She never speaks when around new people.

I sat talking with them all as Bella played contently with her stuffed bunny, on my lap. Carlisle held my hand for the whole night and when Bella fell asleep again I put her down on the sofa and snuggled up next to Carlisle. I didn't know how Bella would take to these new people, I just hoped she liked them.

* * *

_**Okay, so I will clear some things up with you all. Carlisle and Esme met just after she was turned into a vampire, but when Esme's sister became pregnant she had to go and care for her while Carlisle had to go back to his coven which consisted of only Edward, then. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. **_


	2. Daddy,Paddling pools & losing my mind

A couple months later.

**EdPOV**

It was sunny today which would usually restrict us from going outside at all, but seeing as we live in the middle of the forest, surrounded by tree's we can go out which with today's weather meant Emmett would want to get out all the things we can't use when its raining. Well we could use them but we try to act normal, well all of us but Emmett do. Emmett and Jasper were both outside setting up the things like the slip 'n' slide, Inflatable ball pit for Bella, water guns etc.

Bella ran through the room and over to the porch window were she could see Emmett and Jasper clearly, about a second later Esme walked through laughing.

"She heard they were outside doing something and wanted to see" She explained...so that was why she had her face up against the glass. Bella made a squealing noise and turned back to us before pointing outside. Esme walked over and looked out of the window.

She gasped, acting for Bella. "They've got you a paddling pool haven't they, maybe if you ask Edward nicely he will take you to Alice to get changed" She didn't finish the rest of her sentence before Bella made her way over to me.

"Ewar, Awice pease" She said, It was adorable, I stood from my chair and picked her up, placing her on my hip before running upstairs to were Alice and Rosalie were sat gossiping on Alice's bed. I put her down on the bed and she made her way over to Alice crawling.

She squealed what she wanted and and pointed towards the window, Alice and Rosalie both looked confused before they turned to me, asking what she wanted.

"She needs a bathing suite on because Emmett and Jasper got her a paddling pool and she needs one to go in it" I explained before I was ushered out of the room by both Alice and Rose.

They all came downstairs after ten minutes with Bella wearing a pink polka dot bathing suit with matching baby flip flops. Rosalie who was carrying Bella put her down on the floor and she came teetering over to me and started to point towards what she was wearing.

"Yes, it looks very pretty on you" I cooed, which made her smiled and start spinning around which resulted in her falling over and just missing the coffee table with her head, she fell on her bum not that hard but started crying anyway. I picked her up instantly as Esme, Carlisle and Alice came back into the room all dressed in swim wear. Alice wore a bikini top with light blue denim shorts, Rosalie wore the same except with dark blue denim shorts, Esme was wearing a t-shirt tank top with cropped jeans and Carlisle was wearing navy swim trunks with a white t-shirt.

"What did she do?" Esme asked, coming over and stroking Bella's hair.

"started spinning around and fell on her backside" She started laughing but when Bella turned her head to look at her I saw in Esme's mind that she gave her a dirty look which just made her laugh more but she toned it down a little so she could barley hear it. She stopped crying after a minute or so and then it was announced that we were all to go outside now. Bella started wriggling in my arms to be let down, I put her on the floor and she made for the now open porch doors, she was just about outside when Esme grabbed her and lifted her up again. Bella started fussing but soon stopped when Esme gave her a look that told her what she was doing was bad. The others and myself went outside as Esme started to put sun screen on Bella, who by all means hated it. Esme finally let her go and she ran outside and straight for the paddling pool, she screamed as she ran to it but stopped suddenly when she got to it. We all stood there watching what she was going to do, which didn't look like a lot as she just looked at the water inside it for about three minutes. She turned around and walked over to us all and went straight to Carlisle, picking up the hand that wasn't holding Esme's and pulling him with her but he wouldn't move, I don't think any of us were moving after what we heard.

Carlisle stood stark still as Bella tried to pull him along. He quickly came out of his stupor and picked her up, spinning her around and kissed her cheek. His thoughts were emitting nothing but happiness and from the smile on Jasper's face it was true.

_She called me Daddy, She called me Daddy._

He put her back down on the ground and let her pull him along toward the paddling pool, I looked towards Esme and saw her with the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face so far. She turned to me and the smile just seemed to get bigger.

"Come on people it's time to have FUN!" Emmett boomed. He shot up from where he was seated and ran toward the water guns, We all soon followed, well all of us but Esme who joined Carlisle and Bella. Bella didn't know whether or not she was supposed to get in the paddling pool so Carlisle had to pick her up and put her in it himself and when she was in she started screaming with a smile on her face. She started to splash and play with all the things in there, it was like bath time in the sun for her. It was the first time she had ever been in a paddling pool and she stayed in there for quite a while before she saw Emmett and Jasper on the slip and slide, she stood and watched them both slide from were we all were stood and continue down to further down the garden. She put one leg over the side of the paddling pool and then tried to get the other over but that failed as she fell sideways. Carlisle reached forward quickly to help her up but she wasn't fazed by it at all and she was only bothered about getting over to us all. Carlisle and Esme were laughing as she teetered he way over here just watching as each person had a go. She came over to me and took my hold of my hand and just stood there watching them all go. She pointed to it and babbled something in comprehensive before looking back up at me. _This would be so much easier if I could read her mind._

"She wants a go Edward, put her on the little blow up thing and push her down" Alice said, as she handed me the blown up thing you lay on, but with Bella being so little she only had to sit on it but that didn't look to safe so we laid her on her stomach and pushed her. She squealed as she went down and crash stopped at the end. She sat up laughing before getting off the wet part and running back to us on the grass, leaving the blown up thing at the end still. The time passed quickly and it was time to go inside as it was getting darker. Esme took Bella from me and took her upstairs to change into her pyjama's.

"Oh Esme, I know the perfect ones she can wear" Alice said as she quickly followed Esme up the stairs. The three of them came back down shortly, with Bella dressed in a full pyjama suit that even covered her toes but unlike a babies it kept her hands free. The front said 'I love daddy' with a red heart on and the back said 'Daddy's girl' Esme put Bella down in the middle of all of us and sat down quickly before talking to Bella who looked confused as to why she was stood alone and being filmed by Alice. _What the hell?_

"Bella who did we dress you in that for?" Esme asked. Bella pointed to Carlisle with a smile on her face.

"And is it true what it says?" She asked. Bella nodded and all the girls awed, as she ran to Carlisle and jumped onto the couch were he was sat. She sat in his lap as he kissed the top of her head and for some reason I felt jealous, I felt jealous that she was sat with someone else but me..._I'm losing it._

_

* * *

_

So there you go people, Edward is starting to get these feelings. :P Hope you Enjoyed it and_** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**_


	3. Eddie's Love Interest Is Coming

**ESPOV**

_Oh my God, That was the most amazing experience in my whole life, but it always is when it's with Carlisle. _

I laid underneath the covers of the bed we didn't particularly need- unless you count what we just did as a need for a bed.

The light from outside the window shined through lightly as it was still early hours of the morning. I turned my head back from the window and laid my head against Carlisle's stone chest, I sighed and he rubbed his hands up and down my back. I closed my eyes and I felt him press a kiss to my head, that was the first time in over a year I had ever felt close to sleeping again, but it wouldn't last even if we wanted it too.

"MAMA!" Bella screamed from her room which was at the end of this very long landing. I opened my eyes and looked back at Carlisle who was looking toward the bedroom door in a panic. I quickly got out of the bed, rushed into the wardrobe and came out dressed.

As I got closer to Bella's room I could hear her crying which made me speed up, I opened her bedroom door and sat next to her on the bed. She crawled into my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck as she sobbed into my neck.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked as I rubbed her back.

"Bad dweam" she choked out, I pulled her closer to my chest and stood up and headed back to mine and Carlisle's room.

"you better have some clothes on before I come in there with Bella" I warned him quietly so Bella couldn't hear. I opened the bedroom door and saw Carlisle dressed and sat reading a medical book _again_. He looked up when I walked in and could obviously hear her sobbing into my shoulder. I sat down on the bed and Carlisle took hold of her. She cried into his shoulder too.

"It wasn't real princess, the dream wasn't real" He said as he pressed kisses to her head trying to calm her. He had heard me ask her what was wrong then, she didn't say anything else but her sobs started to slow and her heart went down a little and before we knew it she was sleeping again. Carlisle laid her down between us both. We laid together for a while just watching Bella before the commotion started downstairs.

"Eddie's love interest is coming to visit!" Emmett shouted, before bursting into his signature laugh. I Looked toward Carlisle in confusion. _Edward has a love interest I thought he hadn't found his mate yet?_

"The Denali coven must be coming.." He stopped halfway through his sentence and looked down at the sleeping angel that laid between us. "I don't know how they will take to Bella, they will need a lot of proof that she isn't an immortal child" Carlisle said, stroking Bella's hair.

"Carlisle, her heart beats and you can smell the blood running through her veins, there is no way anyone could mistake her as an immortal child" I reasoned. He nodded his head and we both headed downstairs, only to see a scowling Edward and a very proud Emmett.

_~A few hours later~_

Edward sat worriedly in the arm chair with Bella on his lap who was only flipping through a magazine Rosalie no longer wanted which meant if she accidentally ripped the page she wouldn't be bothered.

His face showed no emotion, that was until their voices were heard. I heard the front door open and my eyes turned towards it, although I knew there's was no hope of me being able to see through a few walls. Not a moment later five people walked through.

"It's good to see you again Carlisle" A man with black hair said as Carlisle and himself embraced each other in a friendly gesture.

"It's good to see you again Eleazar, and may I introduce you to Esme" Carlisle gestured toward me with his hand out stretched, ready for me to take. I took hold of his hand almost instantly and smiled.

"Your mate, the one you had told us so much about...?" Eleazar asked smiling warmly at me. Carlisle confirmed and Eleazar introduced himself and the rest of the coven he was with to me.

Tanya was the leader of their coven and had strawberry blonde curly hair which went amazingly with her porcelain white skin and golden eyes. From what I had been told before she was a succubus along with her biological sisters Irina and Kate.

Irina, Tanya's sister had silver blonde hair and was also strikingly beautiful

Kate, Tanya and Irina's sister had pale blonde hair and looked a lot calmer than her sisters although she still had the same looks.

Carmen, was beautiful she had Black hair and olive coloured skin and was also Eleazar's mate.

I was totally surprised they hadn't realised Bella's presence as of yet but when Irina put it into the open that there was a child in here the three sisters jumped back and crouched, ready to attack. Carlisle had before told me about what happened with their mother Sasha and how she had died at the hands of the Volturi because she had created an immortal child named Vasilii.

"Carlisle, what were you thinking, You must destroy of it immediately she is a danger to us all!" Tanya said, while she had her glare set straight on Bella, who sat looking frightfully scared in Edward's lap while his arms snaked around her small torso.

"Tanya please if you could all listen you would understand she is far from being an immortal child, her heart beats and you can smell the blood running through her veins...if you only stop and listen you would understand this" Carlisle said calmly to them while he slowly backed up in front of Edward and Bella, although I knew Edward would never let any harm come to her.

They listened to Carlisle and stood straight again and listened. Their eyes opened wide in shock.

"Carlisle may I ask why you have a human child in your home?" Tanya asked.

"She is Esme's daughter from before she was changed" He changed the story a little so as not to let Bella hear, I suppose one day I would tell her I was not her real mother but even the very very few pictures I had of her mother after she gave birth was nothing to go on as we had been identical twins and you couldn't see the difference but, if I didn't tell her would my sister turn in her grave knowing Bella knew nothing of her real mother ?

They all looked towards me and I nodded, Carmen looked the most joyful although I suppose the others were still processing it all. Carmen rushed toward Edward and Bella and smiled softly at her.

"May I hold you bebé Linda?" She asked, Bella looked cautiously at Carmen before smiling cutely and nodding, holding her arms out for Carmen to take her. Carmen smiled as she rested her on her hip. Bella noticed the necklace that was hanging around her neck, she took it into her little hands and admired it closely.

"It Pwetty" She said, Carmen smiled and said 'Thank you'

Everyone held Bella even Tanya and Irina who seemed against the idea, until Emmett called them wimps. Bella didn't take too kindly to them anyway, Irina didn't bother her as much as Tanya obviously did. Tanya's blatant flirting was even obvious to a one year old, how much worse could she get?

The night went on and they all eventually had to leave much to Bella's dismay. They all said bye to her at the door and Bella waved them all off.

"Ba-bye aunty camen ( pronounced Cam-EN) Ba-bye uncle eazar (E-zer) Ba-bye Kate, Ina and anya"

I brought Bella back into the house and she climbed onto Carlisle's lap and just listened to everyone's chatter before it was time for her to go to bed. She gave everyone a kiss goodnight then Carlisle and I took her to bed. We placed her in the pink and purple princess toddler bed and tucked her in and told her the Cinderella story before she fell asleep. We went back downstairs and Edward was talking to Jasper bout what Eleazar had mentioned earlier.

"We've been here a year...We wouldn't have changed that much in a year and the only time we're seen out is at school or when we have to go get some food for Bella or are forced shopping with Alice" Edward said.

"I have the keys to your Volvo Edward, I would watch what you say if I were you" Alice warned from her seat next to Jasper, she didn't even look up from the magazine she was reading when she spoke.

"We will have to move soon though, They will get suspicious as to why we never change and why at school our eyes are gold then in a matter of only a couple hours our eyes are dark gold nearly black" Jasper said. _They were arguing over something as trivial as this? _

_I wander about them sometimes._

"Thanks, Esme" Edward said turning to me and smiling a little. I laughed quietly before sitting and watching my new family. It felt good to have a family after all this time.


	4. I Drew Emmett As A Teddy Bear At School

Nothing eventful happened in the years that I skip.

Bella is now 6 years old. :( I will miss baby Bella. :(:(

**ESPOV**

It was Bella's first day of school and Edward was kicking up a fuss.

"She doesn't have to go to school she could be home schooled were no one can pick on her and no boys can talk to her!"

"Edward, if she doesn't go to school she wont ever learn to socialize with anyone else but people within this family" Carlisle said calmly but his tone held authority. No one dared say anything else against the matter. Edward just ran off to his bedroom.

"Mommy, where's Eddie going?" Bella asked, as she hopped down from her seat in front of the island that was conveniently placed in the middle of the room.

"Upstairs baby" I said, as I put her dish and spoon in the sink, ready to wash up in a little while.

She headed for the stairs before I grabbed her and sat her on my lap.

"Mommy, I wanna go see Eddie" She whined and tried to get off of my lap.

"I have to do your hair Bella, now sit still and then you can go see Edward" She sat still while I put her hair in two braids then quickly climbed off of my lap and headed for the stairs. I shook my head slowly and felt Carlisle wrap his arms around me.

"She's always with Edward, it's like they can't stand to be without each other" Carlisle nodded his head and kissed my cheek.

"Maybe they can't" He said, I turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing Dear, it doesn't matter"

**EDPOV**

I went to my bedroom and laid on the bed that was laid in the middle of the room, the only reason I had a bed in here was because Bella spent more time in here than in her own room, speaking of which I could hear her footsteps not far outside the door.

The door opened slowly and Bella walked in with two braids at the side of her cheeks, she smiled and tried to climb up on the bed, I picked her up a little and lightly threw her on the bed making her laugh. I smiled down at her as she grinned back up at me.

She crawled up to me and sat on my legs, if I was human it would probably hurt by the way she was sat on them.

"Why you upset Eddie?" She asked, I only let her call me Eddie...She was my little angel and only she was ever allowed to call me it. She looked up at me, her big brown doe eyes stared at me.

"I don't want any boys to steal my girl" I said playfully before reaching for her too fast for her to move and started tickling her sides. She laughed loudly before I had to let her go because she had to leave.

"Mommy and Daddy want you downstairs now, so you can go...so we better get you downstairs Angel" I said, lifting her up and running down the stairs as fast as I could which meant we got down there in a matter of seconds. I kissed her cheek and put her down on the floor where she hugged my legs, before doing the same to everyone else and then left with Carlisle and Esme in the Mercedes.

The day passed by slowly, All the girls at the school we were currently at would flirt with me non stop. When would they get it into their heads that I would and never will go out with them but what they also don't realise is that if they throw themselves at me I will definitely say _No! _

And when I say they throw themselves at me, I am actually quite serious.

The final bell rang and I stood faster than a normal human and headed straight to my Volvo. Thankfully no one noticed I was walking slightly faster than they could even try to. I waited impatiently for the others before finally deciding to leave them and head home alone. Just as I sat in the car and got the door shut Alice slipped in with Jasper in the back.

"You can't just leave without us, you freak!" Alice practically screamed. "I refuse to share a car with those two, their having their lovey dovey moments and Emmett gets all horny and...I don't wanna' be sat in the car with them when that happens!"

"Same here" Jasper said, I nodded at them both slowly before rushing out of the school parking lot, nearly running over some humans that weren't watching were they were going. Alice looked at me through the rear view mirror and shook her head slowly at me before bursting into hysterical laughter, along with Jasper.

I opened the front door and sat down on the couch waiting for Bella to get home, their school finished five minutes after ours so they should be here very soon. We all sat in the living room waiting. When the door finally opened revealing a very happy looking Bella who was practically bouncing all over the place.

"Eddie, guess what I did today!" She boomed, she had been around Emmett _way _too much.

"What did you do?" I asked, as Esme took Bella's coat off. Bella headed straight for her little Cinderella backpack and pulled out a piece of paper. She rushed over and sat on my lap as she showed it to me.

"It's a picture of You, Ali, Jazz, Emmy, Rose, Mommy, Daddy and Me, I painted it myself" She smiled up at me and I kissed the top of her head.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Of course I do Angel"

"Bells I wanna' see too...Show Meeee" Emmett whined as he ran towards us and looked at the picture.

"Why do I have whiskers and a black round nose?" He asked. It was obvious what she had drawn him as, well to all of us but Emmett it was.

"Because your like a big Teddy Bear!" She dropped the picture into my lap and wrapped her arms around Emmett's neck as he pretended to collapse from loss of air. She started laughing as she laid on his chest. Esme came over and picked the picture up before telling me mentally that she would hang it on the fridge. I nodded and she took the picture and headed out of the room.

The night passed on and Bella hadn't said anything else about being at school and I was curious as to if she made any friends.

"Bella did you make any friends at school today?" I asked. She looked up at me then back down at the floor and continued to brush her Barbie's hair. Everyone noticed her change in attitude and everyone was looking at her with concern.

"I made one friend..." She started to say before stopping and playing with her barbie again.

"What was their name sweety?" Esme asked as she walked over to Bella and picked her up. Although she was much to old to still be getting picked up. Esme sat down with Bella in her lap and stroked her hair.

"Laura" She said quietly.

"Is she nice?" Esme asked again. Bella nodded before peeking up and looking over at me before noticing I was watching her and she put her head down again quickly.

"What's wrong Princess?" Carlisle asked as he stroked the top of her arm just underneath the sleeve of her Hello Kitty nightdress started.

"Eddie said he no want me to have friends and that was the reason he wanted me to be home schooled, that was what he said this morning and I love Eddie" She said. I was confused I never said that- Oh wait, she heard what I was saying this morning while she was eating breakfast.

"He didn't say that Bella, he just didn't want you to not have any friends and I think we all know how much Edward would love for you both to stay home and be together everyday" Carlisle said. She looked up for a second before looking down again.

"And I love you too Bella" I said as I ran over and picked her up before I sat her back in my lap. "I want you to have lots of friends" I kissed her cheek and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I loved these moments with her, even if she was only a six year old. She's my six year old. _What the hell? She isn't yours! Oh Yes She Is...Or she will be. _


	5. SERIOUSNESS!

**I'm so sorry, This was supposed to be a chapter but I couldn't decide on something.**

**Should Bella stay 6 years old or get a little older...& how old do you think she should be and could you possible give me an idea. If you do I will feature you in the story. :)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME IDEA'S OTHERWISE THE STORY WILL BE DELETED. **


	6. Halloween, Sherry and Emmett in a trunk

**EDPOV**

I watched as Bella got dressed in her costume in the living room, Alice had gotten her a nurse's costume, the plan was to go out trick or treating with Bella then go surprise Carlisle at work. He couldn't take tonight off to come trick or treat with Bella so we were taking her to him. That's why Alice got the nurse's costume.

She put on the tiny black dolly shoes and was ready to go.

"Smile Bella" Alice said as she pulled out a camera from her pocket. Bella did a big smile, showing her extremely white teeth. The flash went off and then Bella ran to Esme and asked if we could go already. Esme said yes and then we were out the door and heading to get Bella some free candy.

Emmett ran with Bella on his shoulders to each of the houses, it was easy to say he got some strange looks as he held out his own little bag for candy. And I don't doubt that once again like every year he will try and eat as much of it as he can, which is never more than two bites of one chocolate bar.

We got home rather quickly once Emmett decided he would try and hassle some kids for their candy...he got multiple kicks in the shin from those kids and I was sure they hurt themselves a lot more than they let on.

I sat in the back of Rosalie's M3 with Jasper and Esme as we drove to the hospital. Alice rode shot gun while Emmett had decided to run there to 'prove' to us that he was faster than a car. I wander how hard that bear had attacked his head all those years ago.

We pulled up to the hospital and Bella was bouncing in her booster seat while shaking her bag of candy. Esme took the bag so she wouldn't drop all the candy onto the floor of the car, I unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out after Esme and Jasper. We walked toward the hospital and saw Emmett waiting underneath a street lamp. Bella laughed and pointed at him as he pulled his arm away from the pole, we all wandered what she was laughing at until we saw his hand covered in grey paint from the lamp post that had a sign reading 'WET PAINT!'

Emmett looked at his hand and groaned.

_'Why does this always happen to me?' _he thought. I couldn't help but laugh even harder which got me a glare from the stupid one himself.

We all got closer to the doors and before we knew it Bella was trying to make a run for it. Jasper and Alice who were walking in front of us all saw Bella run between them before Jasper caught her around the waist and pulled her off the floor and held her over his head.

She started squealing as he started to run a little and turn around making her spin really fast, Her hair that had been tied into a half up, half down pony tail covered her cheeks. Jasper put her down just as we entered the doors. We headed to the receptionist who was giving my brothers' and I very flirtatious looks. I suppose she was trying to hit on us, well that's what her mind is saying.

_'Oh what I wouldn't do to get myself a piece of each of those three yummy boys!' _

The others' should all be very happy they cannot read people's thoughts...if they heard them they would need counselling but I'm not sure if vampires can have counselling so that is debatable.

"What can I do for you _Mrs. Cullen _?" Her tone held jealousy and her thoughts were exactly the same.

_'why would she get him, I'm way sexier than HER...God Sherry get it together' _

So her name was Sherry, we would have known that if she were wearing her name badge like she was supposed to be.

"We would like to see Carlisle please...Our little Bella here has something to show him" Esme said, her voice holding a happy tone as if she hadn't heard the way she spoke to her a minute ago. Shelly looked over the desk and saw Bella smiling happily to herself as she played with the fabric on her costume. She looked up at us and gave us a sour smile before buzzing us through the doors that would lead us to Carlisle's office. We walked down the bleak corridor and finally pulled up to Carlisle's office. Emmett entered first followed by Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Me, Bella- who ran into the room, then Esme. Bella ran straight to Carlisle and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing here, I thought you were taking Bella trick or treating?" He asked, as he hugged Bella back.

"Oh we already took her and got loads of candy for her and then we thought why not bring her down here to see you as you wouldn't have seen her in the costume Alice got her" Emmett said all in one breathe, even though he didn't need to breath. Carlisle looked at Emmett with concern as he started to turn on the laptop Carlisle had sat on his desk. He shook his head slowly and turned his attention to Bella.

"Let me see this costume of yours then" He said as he bent down on one knee in front of her.

She took a couple steps back and put her hands on either side of the dress and held it as she span around, ultimately tripping as she did so. Carlisle caught her and brought her in for a hug.

"I Gonna' be a nurse when I older so I can help Daddy and see him all day" Bella said as she hugged Carlisle back. Carlisle smiled and pressed a kiss to her head before he walked over to one of the chairs and sat down with Bella in his lap as she chattered on about how much Candy she got and how Emmett tried to eat his again and it didn't work.

"I don't think Emmett likes candy Daddy...OH does that mean we can open him up and poke his insideses so then he will like candy?" Bella said with a completely serious face. Emmett had just heard how the conversation had turned and lifted his head slowly to look at her with his mouth wide open. We all had to try and hide our laughs but when Jasper got everyone's emotions built up inside him he let it all out and we all fell about laughing. Bella didn't understand what was so funny but was laughing along with us because of Jasper's power. Emmett was fighting the urge to let out his signature booming laugh and surprisingly it was working. He didn't laugh, at all.

We stayed with Carlisle for a while before Bella started to get tired. Carlisle passed Bella over to me as her eyes started to droop. She rested her head against my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Take her out to the car Edward, I'll be there in a minute and then we can all go" Esme said as she ushered us all out of Carlisle's office. I knew exactly what she was going to do and I personally didn't want to watch that- even though we've all seen it before we don't want to see our mother and father figures kissing like they do, frankly it's disgusting. We walked out of the hospital, while Sherry said her goodbye's to us while she mentally undressed Emmett, Jasper and myself in her mind. I opened the car door and put Bella in her booster seat, I had her strapped in and her head fell limp to her shoulder. That was normal when she slept in the car. I climbed into the other side of the car with Jasper trailing after me with Alice behind him. Emmett said he didn't want to run home this time so settled it by saying he would lay in the trunk for the ride home.

_'He is so weird' _Jasper

_'Why does he act so strangely, and they thought the shopping obsessed me was strange God were they all wrong' _Alice

_'why MY husband, Why?' _Rosalie.

Esme finally returned with her hair a little dissaray but that was all you could see from what they had just been doing. She climbed into the front of the car next to Rosalie and we were finally heading back home. Esme had asked if Emmett was running home again but after she had asked Emmett started to speak from his place in the trunk. Esme turned in her seat and stared blankly at us in the back seat, she pointed to us and mouthed. ' He's in the trunk?' We nodded our heads and she did one nod then turned around in her seat again.

We pulled up the drive and we all got out, Esme had taken Bella and was holding her as we walked into the brightly lit house. She announced she was taking Bella to bed and then descended up the stairs and to Bella's room. We all sat around doing our own thing. Rose was reading a magazine, Alice was internet shopping, Jasper was reading a book about the civil war _again. _And Emmett was playing Mario and Luigi on the play station. Esme had come down and was cleaning the house and picking up toys Bella had left lying around, I had nothing to do down here so I went upstairs and stopped outside Bella's door. I put my hand on the door knob and pushed it slowly so it wouldn't squeak and wake her up. I peered in first and saw her still asleep. I opened the door fully and closed it again behind me. I walked to the side of her bed and sat on the floor as I watched her sleep, her face was lit up on one side from the night light she had on beside her bed. She moved a little in her sleep and hugged the teddy Emmett and Jasper had gotten her form build a bear, she had named him Private because he was dressed in an army uniform...his full name was Private Forrest. Emmett had watched Forrest Gump one day and had Bella watch it with him, so that is the reason for his name.

I watched her for a while before her face scrunched up and her lips set themselves into a sad pout, her body started turning and she was whimpering, she let her grip on 'Private' go and I could see the beads of sweat she had on her forehead. I got on my knee's and put my hand on her forehead to try and cool her down but as soon as our skin touched her eyes opened in fear and she looked quickly around the room before her eyes set on me and she started crying and opened her arms to me. I lent over and let her wrap her arms around my neck as I held her sides. She cried into my neck for a couple minutes before she started to loosen her grip on me. I made to get up but she whimpered again but loudly this time, I turned back to her and she was shaking her head with tears in her eyes.

"Stay Eddie" She said, her bottom lip quivering, how could I say no to her? I went back to my place on the floor and she turned her head to me then sat up and patted the side of her bed were the was an empty space, thank God we had gotten rid of her toddler bed a while ago. I climbed onto the bed next to her before she objected and made me stand again as she pulled back the cover and put her index finger onto the mattress and made a noise. I laughed a little and climbed in next to her after taking my shoes off. She wrapped her arms around my neck again and sighed as she kissed my cheek and fell asleep while saying quietly.

"I Love you Eddie"

Many thanks, to all the people who gave me idea's but a special Thank you to Sherry80 who gave me the idea I used. All of your idea's were great but I thought this one fit a lot better and much more of you said the same thing which would indeed make it harder for me to include you all in the story. :P But you never know I may include you anyway. :) So thank you to everyone. And I hope you like this new chapter. :)

THANKYOU EVERYONE. 3 Virtual hugs for you all. :)


	7. Birthdays aren't always the happiest

**EDPOV**

Today was Bella's seventh birthday, We were all waiting on Alice, who was getting Bella ready. We were only taking her out, she didn't need to look all fancy like I'm sure Alice is trying to make her look.

Bella walked down the stairs holding onto the hand rail, she was wearing a navy top with a sparkly crown on, Jeans and a light brown leather jacket.

"Are you ready now Bella?" I asked, she nodded her head and took hold of my hand as we all walked out the door and to our cars. Bella rode in the back of my car while the others went in theirs.

"Were are we going?" Bella asked, as she watched out the window at the passing traffic and tree's.

"It's a surprise Bella, but you'll love it when we get there" I assured her, as I rubbed her knee before putting my hand back onto the steering wheel.

"I wont tell the others that you told me, and I'll still act surprised when we get there...Please Eddie" She made her voice sound babyish at the end, it usually worked but this surprise was the one thing she had asked for a while ago and we couldn't take her because of Jasper's complication.

"No Bella, I'm not going to tell you" I said, I caught sight of her face in the rear view mirror and saw her nose scrunched up and her bottom lip jutted out.

"We'll be there in 3 minutes Bella, please don't get upset...I'd love to tell you but Alice and Rose would kill me if I told you and I thought you loved me enough for you to not want me dead"

"Fine, And I don't want you dead Eddie. I Love You"

I couldn't help the warm feeling I felt inside when she said that, she said she loves me and I love her too but...it's more complicated.

We pulled up slowly to our destination and got a parking space, I turned around to look at Bella and saw her eyes wide and her mouth agape. I laughed and climbed out of the car and rushed at human speed around to her door. I helped her out and she held my hand as we crossed the parking lot, to get to the others.

"I told you you'd be excited when we got here...now aren't you glad I didn't tell you" I said, she nodded her head and started thanking us non-stop before dragging us all over to the entrance of the zoo.

Jasper had had to learn to control himself more, in order for us to come here, And thankfully it had worked.

"What do you wanna' see first Bells?, Why don't we see the bears first huh...the bears" Emmett was getting just as excited as Bella, probably more so.

"No, monkeys first Emmy" Bella said as we started to head toward the monkeys.

"But Bella..." Emmett droned.

"Emmett, stop it!" Rosalie said as she lifted her hand and hit him upside the head lightly as to not make a thunderous noise.

"We can go to the bears next Emmy" Bella said. Emmett's smiled re appeared and he started to skip forward before taking Bella's hands and pulling her up onto his shoulders.

After seeing the Monkeys, Bears, Birds, Reptiles, Insects,Elephants, Giraffes, Peacocks, Sea lions, Cheetah's and baboons Bella came out with.

"I wanna go see the lions now...But Eddie you can't eat them, it wont be very nice for the park people to clean up" She said, which made us all laugh as she had said it so seriously.

"Okay Bella I promise" She nodded her head and ran toward to lion cages.

Bella had learnt about what we were not long after Halloween, she had taken it surprisingly well but at first we were all concerned as she got scared and backed up into a corner with her bottom lip quivering and her eyes filled up with UN-shed tears. After explaining everything to her about how we only eat animals and not people, she was fine again although she had already gotten used to our abnormal speed, so that was no shock to her.

_A FEW HOURS LATER. _

We sat and watched Bella open up her birthday presents after getting back from the zoo, She had opened Emmett and Jasper's, Alice's and Rosalie's Now it was Carlisle and Esme's turn. They had gotten her a Polly pocket assortment, it came with it's own house, air plane and hot tub, as well as some clothes. Bella was really happy with all her presents and thanked everyone. She sat in the middle of the floor with her new Polly pocket things before I put my hands around her waist and pulled her up to sit next to me on the couch. I sat her in my lap and passed her a small wrapped present. She looked at it before gingerly taking it from my hands and tearing the paper off vigorously. She smiled as she looked at the chain that had a removable 'B' on it. She turned herself around in my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Edward" She said, I smiled and hid my face into her hair and kissed her head. She pulled back and slid the chain over her head and smiled. Everyone was shocked that I had given her a necklace but Carlisle, Esme's and Alice's faces changed to happiness after a moment.

They knew something I did not...

Esme had taken Bella to bed a few hours ago, and we were now all sat doing our own things...when I smelt it, the most mouthwatering scent I had ever smelt and it was coming from up stairs. I let out a growl in my throat and the others all looked at me before their eyes widened. I leapt off the chair and ran as fast as I could up the stairs. I could hear the others trailing after me, I followed the smell and it was hidden behind a white door...I pushed the door open forcefully and leapt onto where the smell was coming from.

I heard screams of terror and before I knew it I was being pulled away by strong, stone arms. It took me a moment to realise what I had done. My eyes became focused again and I looked at the terror filled face of Bella who was now wrapped up in Esme's arms crying.

"Get Edward out of here" Carlisle said, I felt Jasper and Emmett pull me backwards until I was out of her room and out into the forest.

"What the hell man?"

"That was Bella you just attacked, you feel such adoration for her, how could you do that. Even I didn't feel the pull that you did and I'm the newest vegetarian..." Jasper said, they both sat me down on a rock that was far enough away from the house that I couldn't even hear what they were all saying. I couldn't even hear what Emmett and Jasper continued to say, all I knew is I had to get out and I had to get out soon before I do anything like this again.

I ignored their calls and ran back to the house and up to my room, I heard everyone but Bella go quiet. Bella was still crying, no doubt over what I had just done. I rushed around the room putting things into a bag before heading back down, only to be stopped by Alice and Carlisle.

"Where are you going son?" Carlisle asked as he put a hand on my shoulder and looked over at my packed bag that I held firmly in my hand.

"I need to leave, I nearly killed Bella because of her blood even Jasper didn't succumb to it...I'm weak around her. I need to leave!"

"Think about what your doing Edward, Bella loves you and it will hurt her a lot more than you think you had tonight"

"No it wont Alice, if I leave I wont ever put her in pain again"

"You haven't seen It, I have, We are the ones that will have to pick up the pieces of what you leave behind!" Alice screamed at me, I was a little shocked as was Carlisle. I didn't know what to say but someone else did.

"Where you going Edward?" I heard from behind Alice, I knew that voice, I would never forget it. Bella. She pushed her way passed Carlisle and Alice so she was stood in front of me. She saw my bag and her bottom lip stuck out and her eyes filled with tears.

"Your leaving?" She asked, I nodded my head but said nothing.

"But your my bes test friend, why can't you take me with you?" She asked.

"Bella, I'm dangerous when I'm around you...I almost hurt you, I don't ever wont to hurt you"

"But you will if you leave me" She said, her chest was starting to heave up and down, the result of her being upset and trying to hold her tears back.

"I have to Bella" I said, as I bent down and kissed her forehead before standing up again not a second later and walking down he stairs. I heard Bella rushing after me, and as I opened the front door I felt her wrap her arms around one of my legs as she bawled her eyes out.

"Edward please...don't...leave" She got out. It hurt to make her cry like this.

"Bella" I said.

"PLEASE!" she screamed. I pulled her off of my leg and sat her on the floor were she just got up again and tried to attach herself to me.

"Bella no"

"EDWARD, DON'T!" she kept screaming, the whole family were shocked at what was happening and it looked as though Jasper was taking it the worst. He was glaring at me while his own lip quivered form what would be Bella's sadness. For a split second as I looked back at my family Bella had attached herself to me again.

"BELLA NO!" I shouted as I pulled her off of me and put her roughly back onto the floor. After that I ran out the door. I ran into the forest and I could still hear Bella's screams and cries and it killed me inside.

_A FEW YEARS LATER._

**EDPOV**

After the couple of times I had visited them, when I left it was harder than the last although none were harder than when I left the first time. Bella would always cry when I left but the hysterics had stopped. She was always happy to see me and apparently from everyone's minds when I was back she was happier, But the last time I had seen her she was eleven she will now be fourteen and I'm hoping that I can go back for good.


	8. Your my other favouritest brother

**BPOV**

I walked out of school with Scott trailing after me, I really just wanted to find Jasper in his car and head home, although nowhere was ever home after Ed- _he_, had left. He was my bestfriend and he just up and left after he nearly attacked me, I didn't see it as him nearly attacking me he was too kind and gentle towards me to ever attack me, and with every rude comment that Rosalie said about him it made me wander why had he really needed to leave, Jasper was apparently the weakest and was now my bestfriend and the person I would go to if I needed help.

I had been told a week after Edward had left about what they were, I think I knew deep down that they were something other than human but being so young I hadn't realised, and I knew that a year to a vampire was a longer time than what it is to humans. They don't sleep so the hours cannot pass away like they do for me but I suppose they get used to it after a while.

"Scott, please leave me alone I need to find my brother" I said, he continued to follow me as I headed toward the car park where Jasper always waited for me.

I noticed the car pulling in and smield while thought about how much I appreciated that they drove over the legal speed limit and never got caught.

"But atleast take my number" I turned around and stared at his open hand with what seemed to be his number written on it. I was about to politely refuse his offer before I was cut off.

"She will be taking nobody's number and if you can excuse us which im sure you gladly will, we need to be going" Jasper put his hand on my elbow and pulled me toward the car. I climbed into the passenger side and put my seatbelt on before laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he started the car up.

"You really scared him, look he hasn't even got over the shock yet...do you think that's bad?"

"He'll be fine in a moment, im sure of it" He replied. I laughed a little more before the car became quiet, and it was an awkward silence. It was never usually like this and the last time it was it was when Jasper had thoguht I hated him because we had disagreed over something as trivial as music.

"What's wrong?" I asked, he took his eyes off of the road and glanced at me before turnign back again.

"We have a visitor at the house, who would like to stay"

"Who?" I asked, he stayed silent for a moment before speaking.

"Edward" I had nothing more to say.

Sure I missed him, Sure I still loved him but after all this time he just wants to come back?

He hurt us all when he left, including Rosalie although she barely showed it and now more often than ever just slated him.

He left because he thought it wasn't safe for me, so if he's staying...am I leaving?

"Jazz?" I asked, I could feel my eyes starting to tear up, he felt my emotions and quickly turned his head to me.

"What wrong Bells, why are you upset?" He asked as he started to slow a little so he could look at me more closely.

"Edward said that he left because he thought it wasn't safe for me, so what am I going to do now he's back...be sent to an orphange?" I was full out crying by the end. It hurt me that I might have to leave my family, and for Edward!

"Of course not Bells, apparently his bloodlust has gotten a lot better and he can now with stand being around human and animal blood without feeling the slightest need to drink it"

"But if i'm apparently his 'singer' as Dad put it, how are we supposed to know how he will react around me?"

"We don't but, according to Alice's visions we still see you alive and well for quit a few more years to come, so there is nothing to worry about and anyway, I wouldn't let anything happen to my little sister" I smiled a littl at the end before looking out the window and seeing we were half way up the drive and there was now a silver Volvo sat in the middle, I hadn't seen that car in so long.

It would take a while for me to be happy with Edward coming back, but I would have to accept it. We pulled up along side the Mercede's and I unbuckled my seat belt as Jasper hadn't needed to wear one. Just the sight of _his_ car was making me slightly angry but how could I help that when he put me and my family through so much pain despite how much I love him still it really hurt when he left and that isn't something I can forgive him quite as easily as the others have done.

I trailed behind Jasper as he led us both to the door, he opened it and held it for me. I waited for him to close it before I carried on into the living room. I saw Carlisle and Esme smiling happily together, probably at the fact they get their 'son' back. Alice looked happy but then again, she always does. Rosalie didn't seem to pleased about it and I was thinking 'finally someone in the family who is nearly sane'

Emmett looked torn between being happy because he had a new wrestling partner, or being a miffed about him coming back, for Rosalie's sake of course. If he got a new wrestling partner he wouldn't care who or what they had done, he just wanetd someone to fight other that Jasper and sometimes me but only when he's joking around.

I saw a familiar shade of bronze coloured hair and couldn't help what had come out of my mouth, im sure it made Rosalie proud of me.

"Oh, look whose back...i didn't know we had a cat that could drag something as heavy as a vampire in" My voice was filled with sarcasm and a little hate at the beginning. Everyone in the room turned to me, including Edward. He at first had a smile on his face until he had registered what I said. His smile faded and he was now looking at me with hurt in his eyes. _Those gorgeous gold eyes- Woah No, that's Edward...you don't like him right now._

"Bella-" I cut Dad off, I knew it was disrespectful but I would apologise in a second.

"I'm sorry for interupting you but I already know what is going to happen so I would rather not stay in the room and hear the same thing over again...so if you would excuse me, I have homework I need to finish" I said before turning around and heading for the stairs.

I laid on my bed for a while just pondering on the events that had taken place only a couple hours ago. As a child I used to pray that he would come back but I stopped praying when I realised there was no hope. I learnt to try and get on with my life, I tried and now he comes waltzing back when im nearly over him leaving. Only for it to bring back all the memories. As much as I wanted to be like we were before, I doubt we could. Not now.

There was a knock on my bedroom door, I turned my head and saw Jasper standing with his head only peering in half way.

"You okay there darlin' ?" He asked, his southern drawl coming out. I nodded my head a little but stayed laid on the bed. He opened the door fully and walked in, shutting it behind him. He walked over and sat beside me on the bed.

"i know how much he hurt you when he left Bells, believe me I knew, you were so young yourself you didn't understand half the feelings yourself but I could feel them all and as your big brother I vowed to never let anythign hurt you again" I looked at him, tears forming in my eyes. It was true, Jasper was the only 'person' who actually knew exactly what I was feeling and im guessing that's why we're so close now.

I sat up a little on my bed and laid beside him with my head rested against the side of his chest. I wouldn't appear weak to anyone, I refused to and I would prove that to people, I just don't know how yet.

_A couple weeks later..._

It was family movie night once again, and as per usual Edward would always try and make conversation with me but when I would give him a one word only answer his face would contort with sadness. Sadness that made him realise that leavign was such a bad thing to do. I hope he feels it as hard as I did.

I sat beside Jasper in my purple tank top and white,pink,blue,yellow and aqua striped pyjama shorts. Alice had put in the film witches, and as we watched it, I couln't help but notice that Edward would look at me every so often before noticing I was looking at him strangely and would turn away again.

I had fallen asleep agaisnt Jasper's side half way through the second movie, which I had now forgotten the name of. Jasper carried me upstairs and into my bedroom before he put me down on the bed and covered me with the duvet.

"Your my favourite brother, Jazz" I mumbled only half awake. I heard Emmett shout Hey from downstairs. He had obviously heard me.

"Your my favourite other brother" I said a little louder this time.

"Okaly doakley then Belly Bean" He boomed. I groaned as he used the nickname he gave me when I was really little. I fell asleep quickly against my pillows and was finally in dream land were my life was back to normal except there were two people who looekd the same and were arguing over who was really my mom.


	9. Not Really My Mom

**BPOV**

It had been a few months since Edward first came back, and as hard as I've tried I haven't spoken to him, he has tried a lot to try and get me to talk to him like I used to, but the only thing that seems to try leave my mouth are profanities which of course I cannot voice.

I climbed into the back of Rosalie's car as we all headed off to school, Edward included although he pre fared to take his beloved Volvo. They dropped me off then went the extra way to their school. I walked over to Katie, I could tell it was her from the moment I stepped out of the car. She had her brown hair in a side pony tail and wore washed out blue skinny jeans and a green hoodie with some converse. I walked beside her and she turned to me with a big smile adorning her face.

"What's up?" I asked, as she hadn't stopped smiling the whole time I had been stood here.

"There's gonna' be a party at Chelsea's house on Friday, and we're both invited" She practically screamed. I laughed and nodded my head in confirmation that I would be going, although I would still have to ask Mom and Dad but I'm sure they'll be fine with it.

_Later that day._

"Mom!" I shouted as I walked through the front door, not a second later she was in front of me and smiling as she asked what was wrong.

"Can I go to a party at Chelsea's on Friday night?" I asked, she seemed to think it through for a moment before telling me.

"I don't know Bella, That Chelsea girl isn't a good influence on you and Katie and I would rather you not go" She said, I could see everyone excluding Dad watch from the living room.

"But Mom, I very rarely get to go out any more because Edward came back and you are all to bothered about spending time with him to be able to drop me off at one of my friends houses, I know he's been gone but that was his fault and I don't see why he's getting this special attention after he hurt us all as much as he did...half the time I don't even feel like I'm apart of this family any more and seeing as your the woman who gave birth to me you should care a little more" After I spoke it seemed like everyone had frozen and I didn't understand why. I looked at everyone and saw their eyes wide, I looked at Mom and saw a guilty look on her face.

"I need to tell you something Bella" She started, I looked at her with an eyebrow raised and I couldn't help but feel like things would be changing from now on. She took hold of my hand and began to pull me up the stairs before she brought me to my room and sat me down on the bed as she sat in front of me.

"I don't really know how to tell you this Hunny but I think it's the right time... When I was still only practically a newborn vampire, I had a little sister named Maria Belle. Nobody had noticed how different I was because I was always incredibly pale, but anyway in the summer not fifteen years ago she thought she fell in love with a man, they ran off together and she didn't return for six months, we didn't hear anything from her at all until she came back four months pregnant...with you" I took a quick inhaled breathe and looked at her in disbelief. She wasn't trying to say that she wasn't my real Mom was she? But before I could say anything else she continued on her story.

"Our parents kicked her out and I tried to get them to let her stay which just resulted in them kicking me out too, My husband Charles who I absolutely despised greatly was off fighting in the war and as far as I know he still is but that's beside the point, Maria came and stayed with me while she was pregnant but later in the pregnancy she became Ill which forced her into an early birth. The man who had been the father was no longer around and wanted nothing to do with being a Dad, I helped Maria give birth and she had a little baby girl with little strands of brown hair" She stopped talking and stroked the side of my hair with the back of her hand. My breathing had become heavy as she told me about her sister and how she had fallen Ill while pregnant...with me.

"She died not fifteen minutes after you were born, and she still hadn't held you by then she had only asked that I take care of you and protect you from everyone and everything, she hadn't given you a name so as I sat beside her bed and just watched as she laid peacefully I thought of your name. Isabella Marie and I think it is pretty obvious as to why I named you that but despite all of this Bella, I love you and even though I wish you were my biological daughter your not but we all still love you and I'm sorry for not telling you before" She just looked at me, I think waiting for me to give her some kind of answer but I couldn't think of anything at all to say, my mind was on rewind, fast-forward, pause, stop. I had nothing to say- scratch that I did have something to say but it refused to come out and to be honest I had no idea what I needed to say it just felt like I should have said something.

"Would you like me to leave you alone for a bit?" She asked, all I could do was nod...I did want to be alone for a little to ponder on what I had just been told. She stood up slowly and slid off the bed before she quietly left the room, closing the door behind her. I flopped backwards onto my bed and just stared up at the ceiling. Nothing but 'she's not really my Mom' was running though my head and it was annoying me. She was my Mom in every sense of the word, she had taken care of me my whole life, If she hadn't told me that I would never have thought she wasn't my Mom.

Nobody spoke to me for the rest of the night, and I fell asleep quickly after I heard Dad's car pull into the driveway.


	10. Back to family

**BPOV**

_March_

I had woken up previous times in the night, only to fall back to sleep moments later. I stared at my ceiling and the lilac walls but directly across the ceiling was the top of my bed it was covered in gorgeous flowers that Mo-Esme? Had stuck on herself.

I didn't know what to call her anymore, do I call her Mom or Esme ? I'd love to still call her Mom but she's not my Mom, not my biological one anyway. I've grown up litterally my whole life thinking she was my Mom and I know she is still my Mom but it just seems a little weird now.

I swung my legs over the bed and got out of the covers, I walked out of the room and into the bathroom with a pair of shorts and a white Joan Jett t-shirt.

I had a shower then changed into my clothes and dried my hair leaving it in it's natural curliness and tied it into a ponytail. I threw my used towel into the wash basket and then headed downstairs, where I am sure everyone is waiting. I walked slowly and quietly down the stairs manging to not trip on any of them. I walked into the living room where everyone was sitting either looking down at the floor, T.V or if your Alice gaping at what I had chosen to wear today. I ignored them- well Alice and walked to the kitchen to pour me out some cereal. After pouring it out and getting a spoon I went back into the others and to evryones surprise I sat next to Edward who seemed shocked about this himself. Nobody spoke, the only sound you could hear was me crunching on my cereal. Emmett I guess hadn't liked the awkward silence, stood up pretended to dust himself off then quickly said he was going hunting.

This is how many of my days had gone from then...

_April_

Everything was still awkward and I didn't like it one bit. I had even become closer to Edward in the past month, okay so it may seem that I haven't really tried to make things better but believe me I have, I had tried to speak to Mom about it on many occasions but every time I opened my mouth nothing ever seemed to come out, but today is was going to do it. It had been a whole month since I had last spoken with her, and quite frankly I missed her.

I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen were I knew for sure she would be. I walked slowly past everyone who just watched me from the corner of their eyes. I ignored their stares and continued on. I could see her shadow moving around in the kitchen and knew I had to do it now or I would never do it. I took a breath and walked in with my head high.

That soon changed once I got in there, my confidence seemed to dissapear, I didn't know what I was going to say even though I had rehearsed it in my head for a month now.

I shook it off and opened my mouth to speak.

"Mo-" But before I could start properly I was cut off.

"Bella hunny, I know what your going to try and say...i've seen and heard you try and tell me, time and time again. You know I still love you and would do anything for you, I wont us to be like we were...i wont us to be a family again" I had no idea of what to say, so I just nodded. I hadn't expected her to say It straight out although that is probably better. She smiled at me and rushed forward before wapping her arms around me, I put my arms around her also and I relished in the moment we shared. The feelings I had kept inside were now free and I never needed to feel them again. I couldn't help but laugh as I thought about this all, although no part of it was ever funny, I felt it the right time to laugh. She loosened her arms and gave me the smile I hadn't seen in so long. She turned me around and sent me back into the living room where the others were all sat with huge grins on their faces. I looked around the room and saw I could either sit on the armchair alone or sit next to Edward, I sat beside Edward. I loved that we were close again but I would never forget the feeling of abondonment I had gained when he left, Jasper would always be my favourite brother, nobody would push him from his pedastal. Edward though, didn't feel like a brother. He felt like something more...But what ?


	11. Falls and kisses

Time skip- Bella is 15.

**BPOV**

"Bella, do as Edward says, We'll be back in a couple days" Mum shouted as I came down the stairs. I nodded my head and told them I would.

"Okay then, let's go guys...No funny business Edward, this is my little sister your taking care of!" Emmett shouted through to Edward who was sat at his piano. Mum, took it upon herself to make sure Emmett wouldn't speak again by whacking him upside the head.

"Ow!" He said rubbing his head. Jasper only laughed and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Okay Bella, We'll be back soon" Dad said before ushering everyone outside the door. And after that they were on their way. I sighed and stepped down the last couple of steps before turning the corner into the room Edward was in.

He had moved from his position on the piano, onto the sofa. I walked quietly over to him and sat down.

"So, what are we doing tonight then Eddie?" I asked, knowing he'd not like my calling him Eddie. He absolutely despises that name, It's fun to tease him sometimes though.

"Well I thought we could watch a movie" He said, turning to look at me. I thought about it for a second before nodding. He stood up quickly and went over to the DVD cabinet and picked out a movie. He ran quickly around the house grabbing things he thought I might need, like popcorn, drinks and a blanket. After bringing me all that he sat back down beside me, and the film started.

**EDPOV**

Around halfway through the movie Bella had fallen asleep with her head laying awkwardly against the arm of the sofa. I stood up quietly, even though if I had stood up normally her human ears wouldn't have heard the noise as it was so fast. I bent down and picked up one of the pillows I had brought down, and placed it beneath her head, along with putting the blanket over her torso. I stood for a second, looking at her. It was no secret to anybody except Bella that she was my mate, Everybody except Bella knew and sometimes I wish she knew and felt the same way towards me, so that we could be together. I though, think that because of what I did all those years ago. She will never be able to return those feelings. If I could go back in time and change or stop what I had done, I would.

I sincerely regret leaving like I had, the affect it had on Bella, the family and myself was not worth it at all but I thought it was what was best for her. If I hadn't of left, I would have been a lot closer to her now than I am. I wouldn't have gotten close to anyone else while I was away, though the people I had gotten 'close' with weren't because of love. If I hadn't left, Jasper wouldn't have taken my place in Bella's heart. Although Jasper will never be Bella's mate, she will always trust Jasper a lot more than she will ever trust me. Jasper has never abandoned her like I had, Jasper had been there to help her through things, Jasper was there to witness the things _I_ should have witnessed first.

I wish so badly I could take back what I did. Knowing that it would have the affect on the beautiful angle that lay before me would have changed my mind in an instant.

Her hair shone from the light of the T.V, her eyes closed so delicately, her skin so soft you could imagine it being like that of a rose petal.

I couldn't help but think about what we could be like as a couple, years from now, not knowing what may come around the corner. Though as I think about having to watch her grow older, getting more fragile and ill as her life draws to an end, I feel a pull on my frozen, dead heart. Though I know deep down there is nothing I can do to change that, I refuse to let anybody turn her into a cold heartless monster. That just isn't Bella, she isn't a monster she's an angle and does not deserve to stay on this godforsaken planet as a monster she was not born to be. Non of us were born for this too happen but I'm glad I had, as if I hadn't I would never had laid eyes on Bella. Even though the first time I saw her she was merely a baby, and now. Well... no word can describe her beauty and what she means to me. Though I know she could _never _feel the same way.

I couldn't take it, in that moment my heart had nearly broken just thinking that made me feel like dyeing. I turned away from her sleeping form and headed out into the back garden and sat on the patio steps, staring out into the forest where I could see animals nestled up underneath the dark blue sky and shining stars, which with my sight looked a lot more amazing. My thoughts wandered onto other things, such as. What Bella would say if she found out I liked her- no LOVED her. Would she love me in return?... _No, that would never happen!_ She'd want someone who could give her everything she wanted a home, a family someone she could grow old with. I can't give her the things she may want, the things I could not buy for her such as a child or the ability to grow old together. … I, _Sigh!_

"Argh!" I heard, the sound coming from inside the house. I stood up quickly and ran into the room Bella had been in. My eyes shot straight to her still sleeping body, which was no longer sleeping calmly and peacefully. No, now she was breathing deeply and her torso twitching. I walked quickly over to her and sat beside her legs,putting my hands onto her forearms- trying to calm her down. It didn't work, I bent over slightly coming close next to her ear.

"Shush Bella, it's okay. Just wake up and it'll all be gone" I repeated into her ear at least a dozen times. Her chest started to slowly stop its dramatic pace and her torso stopped its movements. She stayed still for a couple seconds before her eyes shot open and her body jerked. I quickly grabbed her sides and steadied her before she was to fall off the side of the couch and onto the floor. I could hear her heart beating at a fast pace again, though slower this time than last. Her eyes focused onto the coffee table which she had just knocked a drink off, slowly her eyes began to move towards me.

"Oh,Edward!" She gasped.

"It's okay, you just had a nightmare...I think?" The reply she gave me was a nod of her head.

"Well you know it wasn't real so, it's all good" I said. Again she just nodded her head. I then suddenly remembered I had my hands on her hips, and quickly pulled them away and steadied her back to where she was laid beforehand.

We both went silent, and stared at the television screen. Though all I wanted to do was look at her, her beautiful chocolate brown doe eyes.

"Oh crap!" she muttered before quickly launching off the couch, only to then jump a few centimetres in the air and move to her left side.

"I spilt the drink on me, I'm going to go have a bath" She said, I don't know why but things had just suddenly become very awkward.

I nodded my head and watched as she descended from the room.

**BPOV**

I can't believe I'd had a nightmare, I barely ever got nightmares!

I'm glad it was Edward who was there though. I've gotten a lot closer to him since he's come back. Though that element of trust may take time to re-build but. I've never thought this before but I'm attracted to him. Not just like a normal school girl crush like other girls my age might have. Though girls my age and older are _all _attracted to him, though this isn't just attraction...it's something more and I just don't know what.

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror in only my underwear and a white camisole t-shirt, this is what I usually wore to bed after having a bath. I put my toothbrush down and moved my hair out of my face before turning around, heading for the door.

I hadn't realised the floor was still wet and slipped, letting out a shriek I began to fall backwards before the door burst open and Edward ran in. He ran over to me, so fast I couldn't even see him but by time he got to me I'd already fallen and brought him down with me. We both landed with a loud splash into the bath. I felt us both sink into the water before he pulled us both up.

"Bella,Bella are you okay?" He asked, I nodded my head and gripped onto his forearms with my hands. I hadn't realised before how muscular he actually was. Before I could've stopped myself I was staring at his muscles and not _just _the ones on his chest. I slowly brought my eyes up and saw him staring back at me with a look I didn't recognise. Our breathing became deep and all that could be hared was our breathing and the sound of the water that filled the bath tub as our bodies moved.

Slowly, our heads moved closer and closer together before what seemed like an electric current running through my body forced our lips together. As our lips collided with one another's like they were made to fit, he brought his arm from beside him, around my side and pressed his hand into my back pushing me closer to him. He brought me further out of the water as our lips moved against the others. He pulled away to let me breathe and rested his head against mine. My breathing was heavy as was his, as we stared into one another's eyes. An involuntary shiver brought him back to the present. His eyes looked beside him before back at mine, he stood quickly out of the bath, pulling me with him before setting me down on the floor.

"I...Uh uh" He got out before turning quickly and walking quickly out of the bathroom. I stood in shock.

Was that supposed to happen?

Is it fate?

Is this all going to blow up in my face? I'm guessing it might be the latter.


	12. Heartfelt moments & a surprise visitor

Just to say, i'm terribly sorry for not updating in so long! Alot of stuff has happened in the time i haven't updated and unlike other authors im not going to tell you because it's all just a little too personal. Anyway, i've got back into my writing and hopefully this story should be soon completed... Depending on how long we all want it to be :')

Anyway, i'm sorry. And i hope you enjoy this.

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! _**

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldn't wrap my head around what happened between me and Edward, That kiss, the feel of our body's being totally at ease with one another, the feel of his body next to mine. It was euphoric. Saying I had strong feelings of love for him were an understatement. I hoped he felt the same as I did, although I knew he wouldn't, why would he want me the way I want him. It's ridiculous, he's the most beautiful, handsome, strong and amazing person I had ever in my whole life met. Again, why would he want me?

I unravelled the towel from around my head and looked at myself in my bedroom mirror, Oh what I would give just to be like my family, pale and beautiful, each and every one of them. Every time, I was with them all I was nothing but an outcast. Plain Jane within a family of beautiful "people".

My hair was still damp as I pulled a brush through the mahogany brown curls that went just passed my collar bone.

"BELLSY BOO, WE'RE HOME!" I heard Emmett boom, _guessing they're home then..._

"Down in a minute" I said, knowing full well they would hear me. I pulled on some pyjama's, which consisted of a white girls tank top and grey jogging bottoms. I sighed quietly before leaving the room and heading down to the rest of my family and Edward. This, I imagine is going to be awkward. However, I'm hoping no one will notice. As I descended down the stairs, slowly as not to fall and break something my heart was beating fast, I knew they would now know something was up. As I tried to focus on my breathing, I stepped on one of Emmett's huge shoes and tumbled down a couple steps, I let out a loud shriek as I fell. I hadn't realised I'd stopped falling until I opened my eyes which had clenched themselves shut as I'd fallen. I re-opened them and saw Emmett's face above mine.

"Heeeeeey Bells, sorry about that shoe. I'll move it soon, not yet but soon" He said with a smile on his face, until Rose shouted at him that he had better move it soon or they would no longer have a sex life. I had heard too much of their sex life than a 15 year old girl should have, Mental images like that were never appreciated. Emmett put me back onto my feet before rushing to the stairs and moving his shoe, as I walked into the living room where everyone was. I saw everyone staring oddly at Edward for a moment until I had sat down, to which Mom had turned to look at me.

"So hunny, how was your night?" From the corner of my eye I saw Alice give me a some-what sad smile.

"It was... different" I sighed. I wish I knew what possessed Edward to want to kiss me, I knew what exactly had possessed me to kiss him, but was it the same?

"Oh" Was her reply, I imagine she was expecting something that was either, Terrible please never leave me with that douche again or It was great you know, you should all go out hunting more often. However, they were not even close to the reply I had given her. Everyone looked uncomfortable as an awkward silence went through the air. I peeked a look at Edward to find him looking at me also, his face was a mixture of pain, sadness and another that I could not read. I noticed Jasper looking at us both with confusion with his eyes shooting from either me to Edward. Like he was watching a tennis game, or really fast chess.

"Well, I think your mother and I are going to leave you all to it and head up stairs, Goodnight." He said, standing up while holding Mom's hand. They both came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek saying goodnight. As Emmett had also come back into the room and had somehow not disturbed the awkward silence between everyone, he managed to break it.

"Rosie..." He said, we could all hear the lust and desperation ringing from his speech.

"No, Emmett"

"But baby-" She gave him a stern look, put her magazine down and stalked off upstairs, him trailing after her like a lost puppy. Alice was the next one to leave, she gave me a sad but hopeful smile as she mimed that Jasper was going to talk to me about what had happened. I smiled gratefully at her, as she skipped off trying to act as normal as she possibly could. Alice normal anyway. That just left, Jasper, Edward and I. In a deadly silence. A short amount of time passed and Jasper had finally asked if I wanted to take a walk with him, I nodded. Feeling grateful that I was not going to be said in silence any more. I stood and headed toward the back patio door as Jasper trailed on behind. The cold air hit me, and I shivered. As if on cue a jacket fell through the air and landed in Jasper's hands, I looked up to find Alice smiling while she hung out the window of her and Jasper's bedroom. I laughed and slipped it on proceeding to walk into the night air with Jasper right beside me.

"So little miss, what's bothering you?" He said, I imagine when we were out of hearing distance of the other vampires that lived in our household. Well I hoped so anyway otherwise this may be somewhat embarrassing when I get in. I took a breathe before beginning,

"Well after you all left, we watched a movie-"

"You're not gonnasay what he did to you is what I'm thinking he did to you are you?" He spat out before I had chance to finish my sentence.

"No..." He nodded, letting me proceed with what I was about to tell him, after that reaction he might not like the outcome of this story.

"Anyway, We watched a movie and I fell asleep and spilt a drink on myself so I went for a bath and as I was leaving the bathroom, DRESSED, I slipped and Edward ran up and caught me, but because I had already fallen near the bath we both ended up in it" My voice began to shake as I doubted his reaction was going to be good. "then.. we.. kissed... And he ran out and hasn't spoken to me since" By this time, we had perched ourselves onto a rock that could fit us both on. He didn't say anything for a minute or two.

"Jazz?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper, is he angry with me? I didn't want him to get angry with me. Oh god, What have I done, I knew I shouldn't have told him, my overprotective brother/ Best-friend. Oh god!

"Stop Panicking, Bells! I'm not angry with you, I'm just trying to fit every piece of information together." This confused, pieces of information? What information? I only told him that me and Edward kissed, what more to it was there, apart from my feelings toward him that will never be re-payed.

"Information?" I asked, He turned his head to face me and sighed before telling me what he was thinking.

"You and Edward were always extremely close when you were a child Bells, over everyone aside from Esme and Carlisle, he was your favourite. We all knew that there was something there between you both but we never got to the bottom of it because of his departure. And I can tell from tonights events and the way you felt when you both looked at each other in the living room at the house that there was some feeling there that neither of you have felt before. I'm not going to tell you anything that you need to work out for yourselves, But Bells, I know what your feelings are toward him, no matter if he left or not. You're beginning to trust him more and more and we can all see that old relationship rekindling." He said, It's a real good job he doesn't need to breathe or there's a chance we'd be having a trip to the hospital for lung failure due to lack of air. However, the last part of what he said had gotten to me. He thought I was going to replace him with Edward.

"Jazz, Whether you meant it to sound the way it did or not, I have to tell you. Whether or not mine and Edward's old 'relationship' is coming back. You're my best friend and brother and the person I trust most in the whole world. I can tell you everything and anything and know you will not judge me, I thought you were mad at me before but I know you wouldn't be as immature as that! I love you Jaspy, you mean everything to me" I said, that has got to be one of the most heartfelt things I had ever said. To anyone. It was all true though, Jasper was everything I said he was and more. He sighed and gave me that smile when he knows I need it most, the kind-of lopsided grin. He pulled me into his side and gave me a hug before kissing my head.

"You don't know how much it means to me to hear you trust me that much, Love ya Bellsy."

"I love you too Jaspy." We stayed the way we were for an hour more just talking and laughing about any old thing that came to us, then we decided it was time to head back. It was late and dark, and I tripped over everything and anything in my way. Making Jasper compelled to put me on his back so I wouldn't injure myself any more than I already had. We got to the back door and were surprised with the sight before us, The house had been turned upside down, the walls were ripped the carpet was barely noticeable anymore, and the windows were all smashed. I got very scared and worried about what had happened Where was everyone, they wouldn't have left without and excuse. Jasper kept a tight hold of me, not as tight as he would have liked, but tight enough so that I could still breathe.

"Where are they Jazz?" I asked, my voice trembling as I thought about all the terrible things that could have happened.

"Don't start panicking, you know them. They'll be fine, Plus they have Emmett. Nothing is going to hurt them." We stood at the back door still not knowing what to do with ourselves. Jasper led me over to where there was a chair that hadn't been tipped over and sat me in it, telling me not to move and to stay right where I was.

"Don't leave me Jazz!" I screamed, I didn't want to be left alone here not knowing what had happened here for the house to be trashed and the family to be gone.

"I'll be right back, Don't worry" He said, sending me calming waves which worked and the grip I had on his hand loosened. He kissed the side of my head and ran off at vampire speed. I sat for ten minutes wandering where he had gone. He hadn't come back, and I was beginning to panic. My breathing became fast and my heart started to pump faster and faster. As I tried to concentrate on slowing down my heart and sort out my breathing I heard a smash come from the front doorway. I screamed and covered my eyes and my legs unconsciously came to my chest.

"Bella!" It was Dad, finally someone had come back to get me. I opened my eyes and stared gratefully back at him. He rushed toward me and scooped me up into his arms, before telling me everything was okay. He ran out the house and down the driveway where his Mercedes was parked. He placed me inside before entering his side also. He reversed back and began speeding down the road. Jasper!

"Dad, Jasper. Where is he?" I said, beginning to feel scared all over again.

"He caught up with the family and I came back to get you as the others needed him." I nodded before asking where we were going.

"We're staying in a hotel tonight princess, Don't worry though it's just for a night. Then everything will be fine" I nodded my head knowing that he didn't want me questioning me on what had happened. I'd ask someone else later. Soon enough, we pulled up alongside a fancy hotel. He stopped the car and another man took his keys, to go park it for him I think. I jumped out and walked as fast as I could to get to him. He wasn't going to leave me, but I wanted the closeness. I grabbed his hand as we walked in, not caring about getting stares because I was holding my Dad's hand. Anyone else would! He led us both over to an elevator so we could go to the room. We got to the 7th floor and the doors opened. We exited the elevator, my hand still clutching his. He walked me to a room and led me in, I saw Mom, Em, Edward, Rose, Alice and Jasper stood and sat in varies places in the room. They all looked up as we entered and Jasper ran over and enveloped me in a hug that brought my feet off of the ground.

"I didn't mean to go that far out, I'm sorry Bells. I was about to turn back and get you but Carlisle offered because I needed to come here" I nodded my head from the crease in his neck.

"No worries, Jazz" Dad explained. I smiled at him as he put me back down. Next to hug me was Mom, if she'd hugged me a little tighter I'm sure I would have burst.

"Oh Baby, I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to lose you and Jasper. I'm so sorry" She had nothing to apologise for, imagine they had a good reason as to why they left me and Jazz. Everyone else just seemed glad that I was okay. I didn't want to ask about what had happened. I felt they may be a little touchy about it at the minute, I was prepared to wait. I looked around and saw the only other place to sit was beside Edward, I turned to look for Jasper and he nodded his head and indicated for me to go sit beside him. I took a breath and went to sit beside him. He didn't move, and he didn't speak. He didn't edge away. It confused me. I looked toward Jasper and his face showed confusion, and I could tell him and Edward were having a mental conversation. Edwards part only being heard because Jazz didn't have the same power. The conversation was short, and not understandable, so I didn't bother myself with wandering about it.

"Princess, I think we should tell you about what happened tonight" Dad said, I looked over at him curious, surprised that they were even going to tell me.

"Hunny, When you were a baby. Someone wanted you, aside from myself. But of course you were already mine to take care of and I loved you with my whole body." Mom said, I nodded confused as to where this was going. "You see, a male vampire named James was after you. I don't know why but he was. He chased me for months tying to get to you. I hid anywhere I could trying to make sure you were safe and out of his reach. Then the day when I ran into everybody came, James was right behind us and the whole family protected you from being taken by him." She said, only to be cut off by Emmett.

"Yeah, then threatened us and saw the size of me and scampered like a kitten against a rottweiler." He said, flexing his muscles just to prove a point that we all already knew.

"Yes, thank you Emmett. But like I was saying. Everyone protected you and after that we never heard or saw from him again.." Mom said. I don't think I was understanding what this had to do with tonight.

"I'm not fully understanding?"

"The male vampire, James. Came back tonight Bells. That's why we saw the house the way it was" Jasper said, calming me as he said it. He was trying to get me? Why me,why was I so special to him? It resulted in Jasper not sending me enough calming waves and I started crying. Mom noticed and came over trying to console me.

"No one will ever get you hunny, WE wont let them!"

"The hell we wont, No body is getting to my baby sister!" Emmett said standing up. Both their comments made me feel at ease. After my crying had stopped I was told to go sleep. The room was large enough for two double beds, however they had gotten one of the cheaper rooms where the bed was in the middle of one huge room. I fell asleep quickly, with no nightmares and no dream. I wandered about what was going to happen when I woke.


	13. Best Birthday Ever

**BPOV**

I had finally made Alice come around to not make me have a birthday party. Yes, I was finally turning 16 today, and I still wasn't as over joyed as everybody else seemed to be. Alice and Mom had come up with the idea that instead of a party I should have like a family party, minus the parents. However, Alice had made sure to invite the Denali's. Seeing as we lived so close to them now too, made it all the more worse.

After the incident with James, we had up and left the stupid town we had previously been living in. However, we now lived in Alaska. Which was a lot colder, and gave me a lot more headaches as _Tanya _was always here. I understand that she likes a bit of flirting but come on. He hasn't once proceeded to make her rather unsightly flirting go any further. I thought vampires were smart, but she must be the dumbest one I've ever had the misfortune to meet. Even though I liked the others, Tanya really irritated me. I wanted this day to go as slow as possible just in order for her arrival to be delayed. _I wasn't that lucky._

**Some Hours Later.**

"Happy Birthday Bella!" Carmen all but screamed as they entered the house. I was in the middle of pouring some milk, which had missed my bowl and landed onto the floor instead. We both just stared at it for a moment or so before laughing.

"Thank you, Aunt Carmen!" I said, I walked over to give her a hug. However, I wasn't a big fan of hugging anyone who hadn't always been living with me. I was comfortable with hugging all of the Cullen's, but certain people like Carmen didn't bother me. She understood and gave me a small hug back before standing back and looking me over with a smirk on her face.

"I can't believe you're sixteen, and this gorgeous!" I blushed, not because I was embarrassed- Well I was but not for _that_ kind of reason- I wasn't good at accepting compliments regarding how I looked.

"Thank you" I said. She smiled, and passed me a box covered in Blue wrapping paper. _Finally someone remembers one small detail about me. _I took it from her and opened it, revealing a picture frame with a lion in the corner and writing which read as- (SPANISH)

Yo soy un tigre,  
Rayas con la piel.  
No te acerques,  
O podría grr ...  
No te acerques  
O podría crecer!  
No te acerques  
O me puede morder.

Inside the frame was a picture of Carmen and myself when I was younger, maybe five or six. I smiled. I remember what the rhyme was, she taught me it when I was little. About a tiger who was scared that if you came too close he would growl or bite you. I used to cherish when she would constantly sing it with me.

"Thanks, I really love this Carmen!" I said, giving her another hug. She smiled and returned the gesture.

It was a few hours before Mom, Dad, Carmen and Eleazar had left to go hunting for the night. Leaving Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Tanya, Irina and myself at the house. Emmett made it his job to be in charge of music as he thought no one other than himself had taste in music, however I would rather tear my ears off than listen to the stuff he thinks is music. I believe everyone would agree with me, so Rose took charge in that. While Emmett sulked like a child for five minutes.

"PARTAAAAAY TIME!" Emmett suddenly boomed, making me jump.

"Emmett, Sit down. We're going to play some games first!" Alice said, dragging him over to the rest of us. Tanya had conveniently sat beside Edward, much to the annoyance of Edward, Jasper and Myself.

"Okay people, the first game is dares. But due to their being a some-what fragile human playing also we had to change the rules slightly. Firstly, No rough play, so something that may cause Bella any harm is not allowed!" Everyone nodded, Alice then proceeded with the other rules, which were the basic rules of Dares.

"Let's start then!" She shrieked getting excited while getting everybody sit beside one another in a circular pattern. I was sat between Emmett and Jasper. _Joy_. I felt like an ant compared to those two.

"Right, seeing as it was my idea I'm going first" Alice said. She looked around the circle and pointed to Emmett. "I dare you, to go to the supermarket (E.g. wall-mart) and freak out every-time someone speaks on the intercom"

Emmett smiled and stood. "No problem" We all stood following behind him. All of us packing into either the Jeep or the Volvo. We drove to the supermarket and walked a little further back than where Emmett was.

_DING! "Clean up on aisle 9, I repeat clean up on aisle 9. Thank you" _It was hilarious, Emmett was on the floor holding his hands to his head, begging for it to stop. An assistant had seen and become quite worried before she rushed over there offering to help him up. He did this a few times before he got himself kicked out. All of us following behind in stitches.

The game had proceeded to go on, the dares getting slightly worse. It was now Tanya's go, I could tell by the spark in her eyes that she was going to choose me. I was dreading it.

"Bella, I dare you to run down one of the streets closest in only your under-wear." She said smugly. _Yay_. This couldn't possibly end well. I sighed, looking at Jasper for help, Alice gave him a deadly stare and I knew he couldn't in any way offer to help me out of this.

Once again we all clambered into the cars and headed for the nearest street. Well, at least I had some pretty underwear on. And by pretty I mean it was purple lace, and see-through. I think I'll just die half way through running that way I wont ever have to face anyone ever again. We stopped on the corner of a street that was only lit by street lamps. Alice brought me behind a bush so that I could change. She knew she couldn't give me any new under-wear as that would be cheating and they would hear her. She gave me a sympathetic smile before ducking out from the bush.

"All boys have to close your eyes while she come out from behind the bush, I will tell you when you can open them." I love Alice! I walked slowly out from behind the bush, my cheeks burning. Tanya was smirking, and Irina wasn't far behind. Alice told me I could begin running to the end of the street and as I started she told the boys they could re-open their eyes. I was mortified, Emmett made a joke by attempting to wolf whistle at me, I imagine from the sound Rose had hit him. I ran as quickly as I could to the end and back, my cheeks were insanely red and my knees where shaking from the cold. As I got back to them, they had all gotten over seeing me half naked now so none of them really cared. Except...Edward. He was staring at me with a look I had never seen before. While Jasper stood glaring at him. Making me laugh. His face was ridiculous. Alice gave me back my clothes and we headed home _Again_.

We played numerous amounts of games. All which had embarrassed me just as much as anyone else. We finished the night with watching a movie, I wasn't really interested in it, I sat thinking about Edward staring at me. It wasn't Love, oh God No. He doesn't love me anyway, why would he?

Edward stood before saying, "Bella, would it be okay if I gave you your present now?" I nodded and stood, Jasper and Tanya were both staring as we left the room, Jasper smirking and Tanya sending death glares into the back of my skull. He led me up the stairs and to his room. Shutting the door behind him. He led me over to the bed and sat me down before running into his wardrobe and returning a second later with what looked to be a small jewellery box. He sat himself beside me and handed me the box which was covered in silver and blue glitter. I smiled as I looked down at the box, wishing I had the ability to see through objects, I was curious as to what he had gotten me. I moved my hands to open the box before being stopped.

"Bella, I know I've messed up in the past and I'm truly ever so sorry. I hope this gift portrays how sorry I am and the feelings I do truly hold for you" He said, he moved his hand away from mine and I willed for him to keep it there, his ice cold skin felt soft and warm as tingles went through my body. I stared at the box before opening it and gasping. Inside was a silver charm bracelet with a number of charms hanging from various parts. He pointed at which charm I was to look at first, a silver tree.

"The first time any of the family except Esme of course, set eye on you we were in a forest, it symbolises the first time we met" I smiled, this was already beginning to be the best present I had ever received. I moved to the next charm which was the Cullen crest.

"That one is to symbolise that you're part of the family" I nodded and smiled some more. I moved on and on going past charms that symbolised something from my life like a silver teddy from when I drew Emmett as a teddy bear when I was younger. Those made me laugh until I got to the last one. It was a silver heart with words engraved onto it, I brought it closer to my eyes to read it.

_Sometimes your nearness takes my breath away. _

_Then all the things I want to say can find no voice,_

_Then, in silence, I can only hope my eyes speak with what my heart is shouting._

I took a sharp breathe inwards, I wasn't sure about what this was meaning. Did he in fact have feelings for me, or was this just a nice gesture because it's my birthday? I couldn't wrap my head around it, I stayed looking at the charm.

"Bella" Edward said, I barely heard him. I tilted my head to look at him slightly. I couldn't face him, I was caught in loving someone who held no feelings except familiar love for me. My heart felt like it had broken in pieces waiting for me to pick them up and carry them broken forever. He put his finger beneath my chin and pulled my face to look at him. I kept my eyes downcast. I didn't want to stare into those beautiful golden orbs.

"Bella, please look at me." He whispered, every rational thought left my head and my head snapped up to look at him. He stared into my eyes, and I could see nothing but determination and ...love?

"Thou art fairer than the evening air, Clad in the beauty of a thousand stars. It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; what is essential is invisible to the eye. Isabella Marie, I love you!" I gasped, was I dreaming? Was he really declaring his love for me?

"If you love me only in my dreams, let me be asleep forever" I said, turning my eyes away from him.

"You are not dreaming, Love is a dream that comes alive when we meet. This is reality and I love you with all my heart Bella" I was shocked, I turned back to him, my eyes meeting his and staring deeply into them. Everything was silent. Only the sound of my breathing could be heard.

"I love you too" I said, His face lit up and he took the bracelet from between my hands and slipped it onto my wrist while never tearing his eyes away from mine. His face moved closer and closer before we were millimetres apart, my breathing had become heavy. I had waited for this moment for far too long. I counted out the seconds in my head before his lips came down on mine. Our lips moved in sync to one another, my body tingled and I became warm inside. I felt complete. I kissed him back with as much passion as he was giving me. He pushed me backward onto the bed before climbing above me , never ending the kiss.

The need to breathe became some what of a desperation after a few minutes. I didn't like it. I wanted to stay moulded to him, touching him. He hovered above me smiling, My smile was much better. We just stared into one another's eyes before the bedroom door swung open revealing six vampires, two of which did not look best pleased.

"Finally! I never thought you two would end up in such a compromising position" Emmett said before laughing that booming laugh of his. Jasper just smirked while Rose and Alice were nearly jumping with excitement; _Alice was_.

Tanya was sending me glares while she noted how I was laid beneath him, on his bed . Irina was doing the same, but she followed everything Tanya did anyway.

Neither of them said anything, Emmett was the only one making some kind of noise. I could feel my cheeks heating up. I turned my head away from them all and heard Edward laugh quietly above me.

"Emmett, could you please leave now. You've had your fun now I would appreciate if you left us be now" Edward said, why would he say that, even I knew what kind of perverted joke he would make out of that.

"But if I-"

"Bye Emmett" Edward said, cutting him off. Sending him sulking off with Rose. Edward sighed before turning my face back to look at him.

"Don't ever hide your face, you're beautiful Bella" I blushed even more, If that was possible.

"I don't know what to say" I admitted, I was totally speechless.

"You don't have to say anything, just the sound of your heart is enough for me." He had a way with words, I started to think my cheeks were going to permanently blushing.

He rolled off of me, and I laid beside him, with his arms around me. I soon drifted into a deep sleep, smiling. This was the best birthday I had ever had.

* * *

**Hey guys, Review Review Review! If I don't get a review for this chapter. This story will go on a permanent hiatus! Many of you wanted to know when I would update again, then when I did. Non of you reviewed. **

**For those whom enjoy my stories, I would appreciate if you read my newest. Called "Forever and Always" The summary sucks, but that's because words are limited. I think it's a great story line though. I'd appreciate if you reviewed on any one of my stories telling me about how you think I could improve or if you just want to tell me to update quicker. **

**Thank you. **


	14. School Days

**BPOV**

"Come on Bella, Or you'll be late for school!" Mom shouted up to me. I groaned before rolling over and opening my eyes, being nearly blinded by the light. I sat up slowly and waited for my eyes to adjust. After blinking many times, I finally made it to the clothes Alice had set out for me. She always did this, she would come in while I'm sleeping and pick out my outfit for the day. It was a regular occurance, I got used to it. I made my way over to the clothes and slipped them on, She had given me some plain jeans, a red and white checked shirt and a blue vest top for underneath, I was glad she picked something comfortable out for me for ince, I would usually end up argueing on whether or not I would be comfortable in what she picked out, she more often than not won the arguments, to my dismay. Edward did however always tell me I looked 'lovely'. So as I got ready I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked okay by my standards, however I knew that at the new school we were all being re-enrolled in that some people, like always would not agree. Which usually resulted in either Alice or the boys getting involved. I deemed myself presentable, brushed my teeth then headed down stairs.

I headed straight for the kitchen, already being able to smell the pancakes. Mom, Alice, Jazz and Edward were in there talking umogst themsleves, aside from Edward who had his back turned and was hovering over the cooker. As I entered the room he turned round as he plated my pancakes and put them on the counter before making his way over to me.

"Good morning, beautiful" He said, before kissing my temple and wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled into his chest, and inhaled as much of him as I could before he let go. I smiled and bent my head as I headed to my pancakes. Alice and Jasper were both talking to Esme, about what I didn't know, but I was still tired. I didn't want to function just yet. I sat quietly and ate while Edward sat beside me rubbing my thigh. I sighed pushing my plate away and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Esme, maybe Bella should have the day off she doesn't seem very well" Bless his still heart, trying to get me a day off school because i'm tired. Mom looked at me and it seemed she was thinking about letting me actually have the day off. She didn't think hard enough.

"She's just tired, She'll wake up soon enough" She said, before going back to her conversation.

"But Mom-" I began to say before cutting me off.

"Now Bella, you know as well as I do, that you're not a morning person. If I did this all the time you'd never actually get to school. True Platt family blood there Bella, No n of us were morning people" She said, smiling as she did. I smiled back as I continued to rest on Edward. I just became comfortable when I was shaken by Alice.

"Come on, or we'll be late!" She shrieked, practically dragging me off of the chair and from Edward.

"Alice, be careful!" Edward chided her, I turned around smiling at him as she dragged me to the cars which were awaiting us. I rode with Edward, Alice and Jazz in Edward's car. Me riding shot gun and the others in the back. Rose and Em, rode in Em's jeep as they did every morning. We soon pulled up to the new school, only to see numerous parked cars and people stood around them.

"_Joy!"_ I sighed as I sat looking around the parking lot. Edward turned the engine off and turned to me as Alice and Jasper got out.

"What's wrong love?" He asked, I looked over and then back out the window.

"I hate the first day at a new school, everyone always stares and compares me to the rest of the family. I'm always the one that doesn't fit in, i'm always the one that is the weirdo in the family and the one that looks out of place" I said, my eyes tearing up as I stared out the tinted windows.

"Oh love, you should never feel like that. No matter what any of these silly _people_ say, you are the most beautiful person in the world. Every single one of those people just wish they had what you have. You're the most amazing person i've ever had the chance to meet. And i've met a fair amount of people in my time" He said, holding my hands. He pulled my chin with his finger, making me look at him, his eyes. They seemed never ending, they made me feel all that much better. He kissed my lips before pulling away and making me smile.

"Come on, Love. Let's go" He said. I sighed, and followed his lead, getting out of the car. As I got out, I knew that my whole family had heard what I had said and they all gave me a sympathetic smile. I did a small smile back before burying my head in Edward's chest. Just then the bell signaled for the beginning of the school day. I sighed, and felt Edward grab my hand as we began walking.

Everyone stared as we all walked toward the front office. Even I could hear all the whispers, The rest of them must have thought they were talking directly to them. As we entered the office, I was inveloped with silence, I liked it. We all went to the front desk and asked for all of our folders and stuff to go along with it, Everyone else had someone in their year group with them, I however being the youngest was a Sophmore alone. Alice and Edward were Juniors while Jasper, Emmett and Rose were all seniors. Alice and Edward could barely pass for juniors, so there was no hope getting either one of them with me. Guess I just had to stick it out. We all walked to our classrooms together, me being the last to get there as I didn't want to leave Edward that soon. Edward walked me there, and just before we reached the door he turned me and planted a kiss on my lips. This kiss was different, I had filled it with desperation. I didn't want to be left alone, I never enjoyed school, why would I enjoy it now? Eventually Edward had to leave me and I entered the classroom slowly. Everyone lifted their heads and stared before whispering rather loudly to one another.

"Ah, you must be Isabella" The teacher said, He was middle aged, and was wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt with a dark tank top and tie. I nodded and quietly told him I prefered to be called Bella. He nodded and insisted that I sit in any available seat. The _only _available seat, which was conveniently at the back. Downside was that I was sat next to some boy who even from the front of the room had very greasy hair that went to just below his ears. Aside from that he looked somewhat like the rest of the school population. I walked slowly to the back, trying not to trip as I went down the very slim aisle. As I got to my seat I hurried to sit down without falling off of the chair in the process. Thankfully, luck seemed to be on my side today. As I sat down at the front began talking about the next assignment he was setting. He then turned to me.

"Bella, I will give you a spare book at the end of class, so you can catch up" Everyone turned to look at me, I nodded and bent my head to look at the table. Mr. Gerber began talking to me and I just willed for this day to end already, then just to add more pressure to it, the guy next to me nudged my arm. I looked up and saw a note on the table. I looked at it curiously then back at him, i'm sure one of my eyebrows had raised by this point. I picked it up and began reading it.

_You're absolutely stunning!_

_My names Richard, but you can call me rich xxx_

I had no reply to that, what do I say? Hi? He didn't even say Hello or anything. I folded the note back up and left it on the table. I saw out of the corner of my eyes he frowned and took the note back before writing more.

_What? No reply? Playing hard to get now are we..._

_I like 'em feisty! ;)_

_I hope you don't have a boyfriend. Xxx_

I read the note again, and this time replied, putting the note back on the table.

_**Yes, I do.**_

_Oh, thats a shame. _

_I think you should dump him and get with me though, I'm sure i'll be much better in bed than he is..._

_Phone me if you fancy it, 08996792744 _(Made up by the way)

I didn't reply to him, what was he playing at! Sick pervert. Just after that the bell went, I just wanted to get out of there, but remembered I had to get a book from . I sighed, before heading to the front, Richard only slightly behind me. I stood at the desk waiting for him to finish erasing things from the board before he turned around and smiled. I smiled back a little.

"Here you are Bella, If you have any questions about anything come and see me. I'd be more than welcome to answer any issue you might have" I smiled and thanked him as I began walking out of the classroom. Richard still behind me.

"You know, you could always just come over to mine for 'study date'" He said, using his fingers to quote 'study date'.

"No thanks" I retorted. He sighed as I continued walking my pace getting a little faster, I had ten minutes until I had to get to my next class, I hoped he wasn't going to stick round me like a fly on food. However, luck had delt my cards and decided that he was going to have to follow me. He tried speaking to me more and more and I think he soon realised I wasn't bothered, he still however stuck by my side. I lifted my head from watching where I was looking when I heard a booming laugh. Looking up I saw Emmett watching me as he laughed. I guess Rose had seen my face and whacked him across the head to stop him. He rubbed his head still smiling.

"God, I don't get what it is with the _Cullens, _They're all so weird" I saw Em and Rose glare at Richard and I stopped in my tracks and looked at him.

"Do you know them? Do you know what they're actually like? No. And well done, the one you were just hitting on is also a Cullen!" He looked shocked after my rant at him and he stood gawping like a fish. I left him there and headed over to Em and Rose, which had since the last time I looked at them adorned smirks.

"Hellz Yeah Bells!" Emmett said as he high fived me. Rose just smiled, overjoyed. The bell then rang again, signalling we had to get going. They both walked me to my lesson.

Lunch couldn't have come soon enough, I met the others in the cafetaria. Heading straight for Edward and sitting beside him, resting my head on his shoulder again.

"Are you okay, Love?" He asked, I shook my head.

"What's wrong? Has someone done something!" He asked, starting to rant and get angry, I saw his eyes get darker and knew he actually thought someone had hurt me.

"No no no, i'm just tired and bored. I want this day to end already" I sighed along with Edward.

"Good, I thought I would have to kill someone on our first day" He joked, making me giggle a little.

"The first day is always the worst, Bells. You'll soon perk up" Em said, I smiled. He did on often occasions give pretty good advice. As I sat with my head on Edward's shoulder and his arm around my waist, he pushed a tray of food toward me and on it was pizza, I had to admit I was hungry. I took the pizza and began eating. That was until Richard came over. He pulled a chair up beside me and greeted me, getting a funny look from everyone at the table, especially Em, Rose and Edward.

"Hey Beautiful, I thought you said you had a boyfriend! Looks like it's alright for you to cuddle up to him good enough though isn't it!" He said. Thinking he was putting across a good point.

I went to say something about Edward being my boyfriend but the others beat me too it.

"Back off dweeb" Emmett said, flexing his muscles a little. I saw the fear in Richard's eyes and on Jasper's face as I saw him grin in satisfaction.

"Don't assume what you want little boy, She has a boyfriend and that's me so i'd back off if I were you _Ricky_" Edward spat. It made me smile, he was the most perfect guy in the world! Richard's eyes went wide as he took it in. He began mumbling and stuttering before jumping from his chair and scattering off. We all stayed quiet for a moment, as Edward kissed my temple. Then we heard Emmett's laughter.

"RICKY! Ahaaa, Edward his name was Richard! God your so silly sometimes!" He said, continueing to laugh. We all then looked at Rose as she rolled her eyes. Lunch eventually ended and we had to head off to our next classes. Mine which consisted of;

Math, Science and P.E..._Perfect!_

The rest of the day went without a hitch, There were no more boys hitting on me, but that might be because I distanced myself from any of the male species. I did however get questioned in P.E by the girls.

"So, why is it _your_ with Edward Cullen!" One of them said, She had bleach blonde hair with extensions that could be seen un-clipping in her hair.

"Because we love each other?" I said, not ready for this sort of question. She snorted and looked over her shoulders at the two girls behind her who looked exactly the same, Bleach blonde extensioned hair and orange faces.

"How could he love _you_. He should be with someone like _me_, Your so plain and i'm like a supermodel. I'd give that Rosalie a run for her money" She said the last part to the girls behind her who agreed almost instantly. I looked down, knowing she had nothing on Rosalie. Her comments kept coming though, and it hurt! Why was Edward with me, granted he wouldnt' be with someone like her, I don't think he likes oompa loompa's to be honest, but why would he want a plain girl like me? Just after that the bell rang and I walked as fast as I could to the car. Getting there before the others. I lent against the car, my head turned down as tears flowed down my cheeks. The first two to come out was Alice and Jasper and instantly he knew something was wrong, He is an empath if he didn't i'd have worries. He came over to me and touched my arm.

"Bells, what's the matter darlin'?" He asked, I just shook my head and he pulled me into a hug. I wasn't stood with him long before another pair of arms came around me.

"Bella, Baby what's going on, Why're you crying?" Edward asked, I could hear the panic in his voice. I just shook my head.

"Would you rather talk at home?" He asked, I nodded before turning to get in the car after hearing it unlock. I shot in and buckled up, before we sped home.

Mom and Dad were both waiting for us at the door, and as I got out with Edward at my side, I saw there smiles fade.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Mom asked, Panicking. She rushed over and tried to hug me, I gave her a weak one back.

"Princess, what's happened?" Dad questioned me. I just shook my head, like I did Edward. They did very quickly let me get pulled away by Edward, who scooped me into his arms and carried me up to his room, laying me on his bed. I turned my head into one of the pillows and continued to sob. He came up next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Love, please tell me what's wrong" He pleaded with me. It took me a while to get my breathing back to normal so I could finally speak.

"Some girls made comments on why we would even be together, saying you should be with her not me because i'm so plain" I blabbered out, my voice cracking as I spoke.

"Oh Bella, Love. Never listen to what they say! You are not plain, You are the most amazing person in the world! I wouldn't give you up for everything or anything. Your my girl and until you tell me otherwise, I'll always be your guy" His words made me cry more. This time, they were happy tears though.

"Love? Was it something I said?" He asked, I nodded. Not realising how he would take that. Realising, I lifted my head and started shaking it.

"That's not what I meant, I meant that it was something you said, but it was good. " I smiled, making him smile back.

"Happy tears?" He asked, I replied with a nod. Making us both laugh. We stayed quiet for a while as he stroked my hair, which sent me into a very awwaited slumber.


	15. Baby Ava

**Bpov**

Everyone waited anxiously as we wandered when the doorbell would ring. I could practically see the cogs in my mother's head turning, wandering why they weren't here already. I sat beside Edward as I tried to contain my laughter; Edward however was letting it out freely, as was Emmett.

"Esme, calm down, they'll be here soon." Edward said, tightening his grip on my side. Mom sighed before sitting beside Dad, leaning her head against his shoulder. I couldn't understand why she was getting so worried about this, understandably they're coming to a house full of vampires, one of which is newer to their new regime of drinking animal blood instead of human, expectantly she would be anxious but there was nothing to worry about at all.

"This is the closest I'll ever get to having a baby to look after, even if it only means a few hours a couple times a week but I'm excited none the less" Mom said, I saw Dad smile beside her and kiss her softly. "You're not a baby anymore Bella, so I don't have anyone else to care for like that anymore" She said, I could see her eyes filling up and I was glad that vampires could not shed tears. I would die seeing her cry.

Today, Mom had offered to babysit for a women she had recently become friends with, they did a lot of things together, Shopping, exercising, everything. I was glad she could still have human friends, even if she had to put up the pre-tense of being human herself. Which I don't think she minded.

"Oh, and the baby's name is Ava, she is only 10 months old, so be extremely careful with her" Mom said, glaring daggers at Emmett. I laughed, knowing he would never d anything to hurt anyone unless they had done something to hurt the family or Rose. As I was laughing the bell rang, signalling they were here. Mom, jumped up walking human speed to the door, all smiles. We could all hear her musings as she cooed over the baby 'Ava'. It was five minutes before she came back through, Baby and all. Rose and Alice were the first to jump up and coo over the child. I turned to Edward and rolled my eyes, which got me a slight laugh and a kiss. I cuddled into his side as Rose, Alice and Mom got everything ready. Alice sorting through the baby bag, Rose setting Ava on the floor on a matt and Mom going through to the kitchen, I imagine to sort out food for her. I watched from Edward's side as they did nothing but overwhelm her, fussing over the slightest thing she did, like move her hands in a different direction. Eventually Emmett had also joined in, getting her to laugh at the faces he was pulling, Jasper, Edward and I were unfazed by it. Sure, babies were cute, but only when they weren't being completely overwhelmed by different people, they do nothing but look scared and totter about. As the others all fussed over Ava, we watched T.V and it wasn't long until we were all then brought away from our musings by the sound of screeching. We all looked over to Ava who was sat between Alice and Rose, who both looked increasingly worried as they both tried to comfort her.

**An hour later.**

Ava was still crying, Neither Alice, Rose or Mom were able to stop her sobs. They subsided a little when Dad tried, but he then had to go to work, so they increased ten fold when he left. So it seemed like a lost cause. Mom, put her down on the floor hoping she would cry herself out and fall asleep on her blanket, there was no such luck and everyone had began to get a headache. Especially me, the one who can actually get headaches. Everyone was trying their best to try and comfort her, even Edward couldn't read her mind, she didn't know what she wanted or was crying about so that was no help and Jasper refused to manipulate her emotions with her being such a young child. We all sat doing nothing, I was trying to settle my head into Edwards shoulder to rid myself of the pounding in my head that felt like someone was abusing my brain with 240 hammers and a chisel when I felt something on my leg. Bringing my head from his shoulder I looked down, noticing the small child that had attached itself to me. I looked down at the baby, before deciding to lift her up, as I put my arms under hers, lifting her onto my lap her cries seized and every vampire in the room looked up in my direction with their mouths agape. Edward who was already watching was smiling happily at me, with his arm still around my waist. Ava sat happily on my lap, babbling to herself, while unbeknownst to her, a coven of vampires were sat gawking at her.

"How did you do that Bells?" Emmett asked, dumbfounded. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to the little girl that sat happily on my lap. She had short ginger hair that curled at the ends, and a very chubby face, arms and legs. She was heavy. And I was only sitting with her. She looked up at me, hands in her mouth dribbling all over them.

"Mom, I think she's hungry. She's eating her hands like there's no tomorrow" said, making them all laugh before she got up and bringing me a bottle filled with what looked like juice. I gave her it, which she took greedily while leaning back on me, sucking away on her bottle. The bottle I quickly discarded when her eyes began to droop. She fell asleep against my stomach happily and stayed silent the whole time. Everyone, went back to their things except Edward. He looked at me, smiling with a strange look in his eyes. A look I hadn't seen before this day. He leant closer into me, before whispering into my ear.

"You'd make a good mother Bella." Before pulling back and smiling some more before turning his attention back to the television. I was surprised by his words; never would I have thought I would hear Edward say something as obscene as that. Or, did I want to hear it but just never thought...


	16. Hmm

**Not gonna' lie to you all. After the last chapter, I don't have any thoughts on where to go for the next chapter. I would totally appreciate if you gave me some help! If you help i'll involve you in the story!**

**Anything is welcome, even if it's a piss take!:L**

**THANKYOU!3**


	17. When we collide we come together

**BPOV**

The final bell rang, signalling school had finally finished. I let out a sigh of relief as I thought about how long and tedious the day had been. I had only seen Alice today, as the rest had gone hunting as it was long over-due. I walked casually out of the main building heading straight for Alice's car. As I was about four steps away the door opened revealing a very chipper pixie in the front seat. I couldn't help but laugh as she bounced in her seat hurrying me as she did. Sliding into the car, I couldn't help but ask.

"What has you so hyper on this wonderful friday afternoon, Alice?" She turned to me smiling.

"I have to get you ready for your date with Edward tonight!" She all but squeled, nearly piercing my ear drum. Date? What date, I wasn't told about this. "I know, I know you didn't know but it's a surprise Bella!"

"But Alice-" I began to say. Well whine, but I was cut off instantly.

"No, Bella. You will be happy about this so you may aswell start now!" She said, her voice full of authority as she sped quickly out of the parking lot.

Alice had finally finished 'pampering' me and I was now stood looking in the floor length mirror of her bedroom. She had curled my hair and each fell in loose ringlets that cascaded over my shoulders. I had very little makeup on, but even then it looked like far too much as I barely ever wore it. My eyelids had a kind of retro pin up girl look as the eyeliner winged out at the sides and I have to admit it looked good. My dress was simple, plain black with see through sleeves that tightened at the wrist this was put with black peep toe shoes that thankfully had no heel. _Praise the lord!_ She had finally began to realise my ability to trip on flat surfaces.

As I continued to look at myself in the mirror I heared the door open, revealing Jasper who jokingly wolf whistled. I gave him a glare before blushing and turning back to the mirror.

"Okay, no more looking in the mirror, My work is done so go and woo that man downstairs that's waiting rather inpatiently for you!" Alice said, before ushering me out of the room, blowing me a kiss before closing the door behind me.

"Could have just told me to leave Alice!" I said, before descending down the staircase. As I got closer to the floor, I noticed Edward. He turned just as my heart beat sped up. I could see a glint in his eyes, and I knew exactly why. Not to toot my own horn, but I looked pretty hot tonight!

He walked slowly over to me, before taking one of my hands in his and kissing my cheek.

"You look beautiful,Bella" He said, his voice barely more than a whisper. As he helped me down the last two steps, I couldn't help but blush when Mom and Dad rounded the corner, Mom carrying a camera in her hands.

"Come on, let me get a picture of you both!" She shrieked, holding the camera up to her eye. Dad stood beside her with one arm draped casually over her shoulder as she clicked away. I felt Edward kiss the top of my head before walking us to the door.

"Have a good night guys" Dad said, as we climbed into his car. Edward had decided, he wanted to take the Mercedes tonight. And as I waved bye to my parents, we began speeding down the drive to our destination, that I was still in the dark about. I turned on the radio, to remove some of the silence of the drive. My hand was being held protectively in Edwards, which was also holding the joystick of the car. **(Right, i'm aware that is probably not the name of whatever it is. But I think you'll all understand what I was meaning...Well I hope so anyway!) **Not long after, we pulled up to a very glitzy hotel. I shot Edward a look as he turned to me before he climbed out of the car and came around to open my door. Helping me out, he took my hand before passing a valet the keys to the car and whispered something to him, in which the valet replied with a nod. We walked hand in hand inside the hotel, before going to front desk where Edward notified them that we had dinner reservations. After pointing us in the right direction we were then admist many others who were also dining here.

"Not like, you didn't know where it was. You could smell it couldn't you?" I asked, laughing a little. He nodded, while still leading us both.

"Yes, but to keep up the pretenses that i'm human I have to ask questions from time to time, even if I know the answers" He replied, laughing along with me. As we entered the restaurant, a lady dressed in black and white showed us to our table, which was at the back, away from the crowd. On the table were scattered rose petals and candles. I looked on in awe as we sat beside each other in the booth.

"Edward, I can't believe you've done this!" I said, before turning he head to kiss him. Pulling away I noticed the menus on each side of the table. Picking one up I surveyed the foods section. Deciding on mushroom ravioli and a coke, knowing full well I wasn't allowed to drink and Edward would make sure I didn't.

"What do you want love?" He asked, his arms skating around my waist. Leaning into his side, I told him knowing he would tell the waitress, which came over not moments later.

"Hello, can I take your orders?" She asked, her voice high pitched but not whiny enough to be annoying.

"Yes, can I get a mushroom ravioli, a glass of water and a bottle of wine please" He said, I felt my eyes widen as he asked for wine. What would we need wine for? He doesn't drink, and I highly doubt he would allow me to drink.

"Yes, that's no problem. Red or White sir?"

"White, please" He replied, squeezing my side slightly. With that, the waitress sauntered away staring at the notes she had just made.

"Wine?" I asked him, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, why not. I'd rather you drink with me than out partying like teenagers do" He said, pulling me closer to him and kissing my head. Smiling against his side, I inhaled. Taking in his scent. The scent the drowned me, the scent that sent me to abyss and back again.

After dinner, we walked out of the restaurant. Heading again to the front desk, I quirked an eyebrow as I stumbled holding onto Edward's arm as we walked. I was looking around the lobby, while Edward spoke to the woman behind the desk, I hadn't realised how long i'd been staring but I was brought out of it by Edward.

"Love, let's go" He said. Letting me take his arm again as I headed toward the doors, that would lead us to the car. As I took one step I was then spun around and walked towards the elevators.

"Edward?" I asked, my words slurred. I just about made out the sound of his laugh before we entered the lift. We were alone, and this wine had gone to my head as I could barely stand straight. It was in that moment, I felt a lot more courage and confidence than I think I ever had before. Turning slowly, to face Edward I smirked as he leant forward to peck my lips. _Not quite, Eddie!_ I pulled us together, wanting us closer than ever. Our lips met, and I felt that same electric shock rack through my body. We fought for dominance, and everything was getting a lot more heated until, my gracefulness made it's presence known. As my hand slipped from the bar that I was using to hold me up, left. I ended up on the floor of the elevator laughing like a mad man. I couldn't contain it, and Edward's face was priceless!

"Bella, love are you okay?" He asked, worry claiming his features. I nodded my head, knowing too well I wouldn't be able to answer. And with that, Edward lifted me into his arms. As he held me like a child. Wrapping an arm around his neck I laid my head in the crook of his shoulder, as he walked us out of the elevator and to a room I'm guessing we had for the night.

Edward held me close to him, as we entered the room, that was covered with more rose petals, that lead to another room. Following the room, Edward began to whisper in my ear.

"Bella, I love you so much. I want for nothing but your happiness" With that, he laid me onto a kingsize bed, with the softest pillows imaginable. Laying into them, I stared up at his form. Holding my hand out for him to take. I pulled him down next to me, and began my assault again. All I could feel were his hands gliding over my body, the way our toungues fought for dominance, the way our bodies fit perfectly together. I didn't want to break this. I wanted him, I wanted every piece of him I could get. My breathing got heavier, and as I pulled away for air, he continued his kisses from my jaw down to the collar of my dress. His hands began to caress my bare thighs, making me moan in pleasure.

"Edward..." I moaned, barely whispering.

"Shush love, let me" I nodded and let him continue his descent. Kissing the insides of each of my thighs, I knew he knew I was turned on. No doubt he could smell my arousal through my underwear. If you could even call it that. Bringing himself back up to my lips, I pushed myself toward him, bringing his body back down on top of my own. My hands, trailed up and down his chest and I wanted nothing more than to rip each button of his shirt off.

"Edward..I want you, I want all of you" I gasped out, kicking my shoes off at the same time. We continued to kiss, before we got any further. And within' that moment, everything became more passionate. The kisses weren't as needy, nothing was rushed. And it was all perfect as our bodies became one.


	18. Sorry!

Sorry to say this guys but I don't know where to go with this story at the minute. Got a major writers block with this story. So sorry!

I WILL be completing it though, don't worry about that. And when I do post another chapter it'll be the best chapter in the story so far! I promise!

Sorry guys,

Fleur'Elizabethxoxoxo


End file.
